Drama Musikal
by Hitamputih904
Summary: akan kembali 4 tahun kedepan. maap sabar ya :)
1. Chapter 1

6Seperti biasa saya akan membawakan sebuah cerita dengan alur cepat, feel tidak terasa dan lainnya.

Naruto mlik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita milik otak saya.

*Drama Musikal*

Berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah merupakan hal yang tak asing bagiku. Kakiku mengantar tubuh ini ke sebuah tempat. Perpustakaan itulah tujuanku. Setiap hari aku tak pernah melewatkan jam istirahat tanpa membaca buku.

"Hinata.." sapa seorang temanku.

"ya." Balasku sambil mengangguk.

Memang aku tidak terlalu terkenal dan aku juga cenderung pendiam. Tapi setiap di sekolah selalu ada siswa atau siswi yang menyapaku. Entahlah aku terkenal karena kebaikanku atau keburukanku, aku tak peduli. Prinsip yang aku pegang hanya satu "jangan melukai orang lain."

Oh ya, ini adalah sekolah terfavorit didaerah kami. Jadi sekolah ini cukup luas, tak salah juga bila aku harus sedikit berlari untuk segera ke perpustakaan. Jika aku hanya berjalan, waktu yang kumiliki akan habis saat perjalanan.

Setelah sedikit berlari aku sampai di depan ruang guru. Aku harus belok ke kiri untuk menemukan sebuah tangga. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dapat terlihat tangga berjubin merah ada di samping kananku. Tentu aku belok kekanan dan menuruni tangga itu hingga aku sampai ke lantai 2. Kurang sedikit gerakan saja, aku akan sampai ke tempat tujuanku. Aku berbelok ke kiri lagi. Dan sekitar 6 jubin dari tempatku berdiri terdapat pintu perpustakaan yang menjulang tinggi.

Pintu yang terukir indah itu berwarna hijau yang melambangkan perdamaian. Ku sentuh gagang pintu itu dan sedikit ku tekan ke bawah. Setelah terdengar bunyi 'cklek' ku dorong daun pintu itu dan terlihat petugas perpustakaan .

"kau akan melanjutkan yang kemarin Hinata?" katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"tentu." Balasku

Aku berjalan menuju meja paling pojok. Gelap, tak ada cahaya disana, namun ada sebuah lampu belajar yang diletakkan di atas meja itu. Meja itu, meja khusus untukku. Jarang ada siswa maupun siswi yang membaca buku di perpustakaan ini. mereka lebih menyukai untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan makan siang atau sekedar bergosip bersama sahabat mereka.

Setelah duduk manis diatas kursi aku mulai menarik loker yang melekat pada meja. Perlahan terbukalah loker meja itu dan terlihatlah cover dari sebuah buku. Cover itu berwarna gelap dengan judul yang ada di bagian atas, berwarna merah darah.

Setelah kurasa buku itu dapat kuambil, aku memasukkan tanganku dan mengangkat buku itu serta meletakkannya dimeja. Kututup lagi loker meja itu dan mulai membaca buku yang tadi sudah kuambil. Kubaca setiap kata, kupahami setiap kalimat lalu berlanjut ke halaman berikutnya.

Sepi nan hening. Suasana ini sengat pas untukku. Aku bisa berhayal, dan aku sangat menyukai kegiatan yang disebut berkhayal. Karena aku bisa membayangkan bahwa pemain utama dalam cerita itu adalah aku. Berawal dari hal yang sedih lalu berakhir dengan hal yang bahagia. Itulah yang kusuka dari setiap buku yang kubaca.

Tapi tidak untuk buku yang ini. Buku ini berawal dengan kesedihan dan akhirnya… aku masih belum tahu, karena aku belum selesai membaca buku itu. Setelah membaca dan memahami setiap halaman dan halaman aku dapat memprediksi bahwa ujung dari cerita ini adalah… kesedihan.

Kurang 5 bab aku sudah bisa menyelesaikan buku ini. Namun sayang bunyi bel masuk mengganggu aktivitasku saat ini.

"ahh…. Bel sudah berbunyi rupanya." Gumamku dalam hati.

"kau harus segera kembali ke kelasmu Hinata." Perintah Anko-sensei yang sedang berjalan ke arahku.

"baiklah Anko-sensei, aku akan kembali!" balasku dengan senyuman yang tak lupa kusertakan.

Memberi tanda agar besok kubisa melanjutkan membaca buku ini. Lalu memasukkannya ke dalam loker yang melekat dimeja. Berdiri dari kursi dan merapikan seragam yang sedang kugunakan. Mendorong kursi masuk kemeja, agar terlihat lebih rapi.

"aku kembali ke kelas dulu Anko-sensei." salamku pada penjaga perpustakaan sekolahku ini. Anko-Sensei hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Segera kulari membuka daun pintu perpustakaan lalu menutupnya kembali. Berlari kearah tangga dan menaiki tangga. membelok ke kanan melewati ruang guru dan sampai dikelas 3-1 Masih kurang beberapa meter lagi dari tempatku berdiri sekarang agar aku sampai di kelas tepat waktu.

"ahhhh…. Sial! Aku lupa ini pelajaran Kurenai-sensei." sesalku dalam hati, karena tak memperhatikan waktu.

Segera kupercepat lagi langkahku. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas, jantungku berdegup kencang. 'Jangan sampai dia murka kepadaku' doaku sebelum mengetuk pintu kelas. Setelah merasa doaku akan dikabulkan, aku mengetuk pintu kelas.

Tok..tok..tok..

"masuk!" teriak Kurenai-sensei dari dalam kelas.

Aku mendorong pintu, masuk secara perlahan dan menutup pintu kembali. Aku berajalan ke arah untuk meminta maaf atas keterlambatanku. Tapi kurasa Tuhan menjabah doaku. Sebelum aku berjalan lebih dekat ke dirinya, dia meayun-ayunkan tangannya untuk menyuruhku kembali ketempat duduk. Aku pun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat dudukku.

"pokoknya minggu depan drama musikalnya harus jadi! Saya nggak mau tahu pokoknya ketua kelas mengumpulkan flashdisk yang sudah ada filmnya!" terang Kurenai-sensei tentang tugas yang sedikit susah, menyesatkan dan terlalu memaksakan.

"iya Kurenai-sensei." teriak para siswa maupun siswi yang ada dikelas.

Guru seni budaya itupun keluar dari kelas. Hanya singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas materi yang dia jelaskan. Yang ku ketahui drama musical adalah drama yang diselingi degan nyanyian. Dan setiap drama musikal lebih dari satu orang. Tentu ketua kelas lah yang bertugas untuk membagi kelompok.

Tak peduli dengan suasana kelas yang sekarang ribut karena ingin sekelompok dengan orang yang diinginkan, aku memasang earphone di telingaku. Earphone berwarna ungu muda kini sudah bertengger ditelingaku. Kubuka hp yang sedari tadi dalam genggamanku, lalu memilih lagu yang ingin kuputar. Sudah kutentukan aku ingin mendengar lagu Gumi-Echo (English) yang di buat oleh Circrush. Yang akhir-akhir pekan ini menjadi populer.

Nada – nada lagu tersebut sudah terdengar dalam telingaku. Karena kebiasaanku bernyanyi di kamar mandi, aku bernyanyi seenakku sendiri didalam kelas. Mengikuti irama dan menyanyi seindah - indahnya seolah aku hanya sendirian dikelas itu.

"The clock stopped ticking forever ago"

"how long I have been up?"

"I don't know"

"I can get a grip"

"but I can let go"

"there wasn't anything to hold on to touch"

"why can I see?"

"why can I see?"

"all the colours that you see."

"please can I be!"

"please can I be!"

"colour full and free!"

"what the hell's going on? Can someone tell me please"

"why I'm switching faster than the cannels on tv"

"I'm black then I'm white no something isn't right"

"my enemy's invisible, I don't know how to fight"

"the trembeling fear is more than I can take."

"when I'm up against"

"The Echo in the mirror"

"Echo.o.o.o.o.o….."

Aku masih belum menyadari bahwa ada beberapa mata memandangiku. Dan tetap mengikuti aliran irama.

"I'm gonna burn my house down, into an ugly black"

"I'm gonna run away now and never look back"

"I'm gonna burn my house down, into an ugly black"

"I'm gonna run away now and never look back"

"I'm gonna burn my house down, into an ugly black"

"I'm gonna run away now and never look back"

"I'm gonna burn my house down, into an ugly black"

"I'm gonna run away now and never look back"

"I'm gonna burn my house down, into an ugly black"

"and never look back"

"and never look back"

"and never look back"

"and never look back"

"and never look back"

Orang yang memperhatikanku semakin banyak.

"what the hell's going on? Can someone tell me please"

"why I'm switching faster than the cannels on tv"

"I'm black then I'm white no something isn't right"

"my enemy's invisible, I don't know how to fight"

"what the hell's going on? Can someone tell me please"

"why I'm switching faster than the cannels on tv"

"I'm black then I'm white no something isn't right"

"my enemy's invisible, I don't know how to fight"

Semakin bertambah banyak..

"the trembeling fear is more than I can take."

"when I'm up against"

"The Echo in the mirror"

"the trembeling fear is more than I can take."

"when I'm up against"

"The Echo in the mirror"

Irama indah itu sudah habis dan kini berhenti. Kini semua mata yang ada dikelas menatapku. Aku yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan nyanyianku mulai menyadari bahwa aku menjadi pusat perhatian kelas. Aku pun mengambil sebuah buku dan memasang ekspresi tidak sadar dengan tatapan mereka, ku buka bagian tengah buku dan secepat kilat aku menundukan wajahku dan menutupi kepalaku dengan buku yang kubuka tadi.

'bodoh! Hinata bodoh!' gerutuku dalam hati.

Pikiranku mulai melayang bahwa akan ada suara tawa yang bertujuan untuk mentertawaiku. Namun pikiranku buyar setelah terdengar tepuk tangan dari semua siswa maupun siswi yang ada dikelasku. Aku pun menyernyitkan alisku dan mencoba berpikir 'apakah mereka… menyukai…. nyanyianku?' dengan perasaan takut dan malu yang bercampur aduk, aku mengintip ke teman-teman yang memberiku tepuk tangan dari celah buku. Semua itu benar! Mereka menyukai nyanyianku. Setelah melihat kenyataan ini akupun memberanikan diri untuk membuka penutup kepalaku yaitu buku tadi.

Ku buka perlahan buku yang menutupi kepalaku. Setelah buku itu terbuka dengan sempurna aku mulai menaikkan kepalaku dan menatap seisi kelas. Semuanya tersenyum padaku, akupun membalas senyuman mereka.

Bagaiman guys?

Apakah kurang?

Kurang apanya?

Silahkan REVIEW!

Dan jangan lupa beri solusinya oke!

Melalui kolom Review dibawah ini atau langsung ke kontak saya!

Atau Cuma mau menambah teman?

Gak papa deh terserah tujuan kalian para reader's tercinta.

Id Line : kito_auna

Pin bbm : 7bfbd18e (lebih sering on)

Lanjut/berhenti terserah anda.

Sekian bye-bye

=] Happy Birthday Hinata (27 Desember)

=] Happy Birthday Author (28 Desember)


	2. Chapter 2

Seperti biasa saya akan membawakan sebuah cerita dengan alur cepat, feel tidak terasa dan lainnya.

Naruto mlik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita milik otak saya.

*Drama Musikal*

Chap 2

Musim salju kembali menyinggahi tempat dimana kutinggali. Bahkan sekarang jalan menuju halte sudah tertupi salju. Sungguh musim yang merepotkan. Tapi bukan berarti aku membenci musim ini. aku sangat mencintai musim ini. karena ada keindahan dan kehangatan dibalik musim salju.

"Tepat pukul 07.00 bel masuk akan berbunyi sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang." Pikirku.

Setelah berkaca selama 5 menit untuk memastikan bahwa pakaianku tak berantakan, aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Disana terlihat sebuah tas berwarna biru muda. Segera ku ambil dari tempatnya dan memasangkannya dipunggungku.

Aku pun berlalu ke rak sepatu. Mengambil sepatu berwarna putih krem dan memakainya. Akhirnya aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Kemudian aku keluar serta mengunci pintuku lagi dengan sandi '2801'.

Aku berjalan menuju ke halte yang tak begitu jauh dari apartementku. Salju yang serupa mulus, telah terhiaskan tapak sepatuku.

"dinginnyaa.." gumamku sambil menarik jaket serta syalku agar tubuhku lebih terhangatkan.

Aku tetap berjalan meski angin dingin menerpaku. Kurang dari 10 meter dari tempatku berdiri, dapat terlihat halte bus sekolah berdiri kokoh disana.

"yoshh! Kurang sedikit lagi!" semangatku menggelora melihat tempat tujuanku semakin dekat.

"siapa itu?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, setelah melihat sosok pria berambut kuning tengah duduk di halted dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat saja aku dengan halte bus sekolah. Tak lupa tanganku selalu kugosokkan lalu menempelkannya ke pipiku. Sedikit kehangatan dapat kurasakan setelah menempelnya telapak tanganku.

Kini kakiku tengah menaiki tangga halte, lalu duduk disamping pria itu. Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba Rasa kantuk menghantui pikiranku. Mataku sudah terasa berat. Apalagi musim salju membawa angin terasa dingin, sehingga rasa kantukku semakin bertambah dan bertambah saja.

Mata milikku mulai kututup perlahan dan berlanjut ke alam mimpi. Ada sebuah kehangatan yang menjalari tubuhku. Ku kira semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Aku tetap menutup mataku meski tak sepenuhnya kesadaranku non-aktif.

Sekitar 15 menit aku menunggu. Karena aku lelah dengan posisiku sekarang, aku pun berniat untuk bangun dan membenarkan posisi.

"uuhh.." geramku merasakan bau yang berbeda dari bau tubuhku. Ini parfum seorang pria. Sungguh parfum yang menyengat.

"kau sudah bangun?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seorang pria.

"ya.." ucapku setengah sadar

"kau itu Hinata kan?" ucapnya membuatku terbangun sepenuhnya.

"u-um.. kau itu Naruto kan?" balasku sambil mengamati wajah pria itu.. Meski sudah 3 bulan memasuki kelas 3, aku tak terlalu menghafal temanku. Aku lebih suka menyendiri. Dan melakukan semuanya secara individu.

"ya.. kemarin nyanyianmu indah sekali, bahkan suara Kurenai-sensei kalah denganmu." Katanya.

"aaahhhh….. tidak usah sampai begitu juga.." balasku yang kini wajahku tengah memanas.

Saat aku berusaha untuk duduk dengan benar lagi, aku melihat sebuah jaket menutupi badanku.

"e-eehh.. ini jaketmu?" tanyaku kepadanya. Karena hanya ada aku dan dia, mana mungkin orang lain yang memberikannya.

"ya.." balasnya santai.

"kenapa kau pakaikan ke aku?" tanyaku lagi

"kau terlihat kedinginan. Aku kasihan padamu dan akhirnya aku memakaikannya ke tubuhmu." Terangnya.

"ini kukembalikan. Aku tak butuh jaketmu. Jaketku sudah cukup menghangatkan tubuhku. Dan liat tanganmu yang sudah memucat. Pakailah jaketmu kembali!" suruhku

"ya." Jawabnya singkat. Dan langsung menuruti perintahku.

Sebuah bus berwarna putih bertuliskan Konoha International School sudah terlihat dari arah kiri. Segera aku dan Naruto berdiri dan merapikan pakaian masing-masing. Setelah merasa cukup rapi, kami melangkah ke depan untuk bersiap-siap masuk ke bus sekolah kami.

Bus mulai berjalan sedikit pelan. Pintu bus itu mulai terbuka lebar. Aku pun mulai melangkah dan diikuti Naruto. Segera ku serahkan sebuah kartu untuk membayar.

"ini Shizune-nee." Kataku kepada petugas yang bernama Shizune itu. Meski ia seorang petugas sekolahan, aku lebih suka memanggilnya 'kakak' karena umurnya yang tak terlalu jauh dari umurku.

Diapun menerima kartuku dengan senyuman. Lalu dia gesekan kartu itu ke sebuah mesin berwarna abu-abu. Setelah seleasi menggesekkan, dia pun memencet tombol berwarna hijau muda.

"terimakasih." Katanya, serta mengembalikan kartu yang ia pegang tadi kepadaku.

Aku pun menerimanya lagi dan segera kumasukkan ke saku seragamku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah bangku-bangku yang sudah penuh. Untung masih ada 2 bangku tersisa dipojokan. Segera ku bergegas dan menduduki bangku itu.

15 menit berlalu. Kini jam menujukkan pukul 06.30

Bus yang kunaiki tadi berhenti didepan halte sekolah dan kami para siswa KIS (baca: Konoha International School) pun turun. Dengan jalan yang santai aku memasuki gerbang sekolah dan menyapa penjaganya. Melewati lantai 1 dan mencari tangga menuju lantai 2 setelah menemukan tangganya, aku segera menaiki tangga itu.

Setelah sampai dilantai 3, Aku berlari melihat sahabatku Sakura berjalan gontai didepanku.

"Sakura!" kagetku.

"aaaaaaa…" dia berteriak sangat keras.

"dasar kau Hinata, kau tak mau bertemu denganku lagi ya?" omelnya

"ampun! Ampun!" mohonku.

"apa kau mau mendengar kabar bahwa sahabat terbaikmu ini mati karena serangan jantung mendadak hah?" omelnya lagi, dan tetap memasang wajah lesu.

"ampun! Beneran gue minta ampun!" mohonku sekali lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah memaafkanku.

"tapi kenapa kau lesu seperti itu?" tanyaku melihat keadaannya yang sedang abnormal.

"kau lupa? Mulai hari ini ada pelajaran tambahan?" terangnya.

"tidak juga. Aku sangat ingat bahkan." Kataku santai dan dilanjutkan dengan gerutunya.

"kau itu gadis yang membosankan. Berkutik pada buku terus. Tak bisakah kau tak belajar dulu." Gerutunya.

"hahahahaha…." Tak tahan akupun tertawa. Memang benar sahabatku ini tak menyukai bacaan, dia menyukai seni.

Kami saling tetap berjalan menuju ke kelas kami. Sesampai dikelas, kami dikagetkan dengan ketua kelas kami yang sedang beradu argument dengan Kurenai-sensei.

"Kurenai-sensei, mulai hari ini kami ada tambahan pelajaran kami tak mungkin menyelesaikan tugas yang anda berikan dalam waktu 1 minggu. Itu sangat tak mungkin." Terangnya.

"tapi drama kalian hanya berdurasi 10 menit. 1 minggu, waktu yang kuberikan terlalu banyak!" elaknya.

"tapi menghafalkan teks dan mengambil gambar serta menyatukannya agar menjadi sebuah film itu sangat memerlukan waktu ms!" aku ikut beradu argument mengingat Kurenai-sensei adalah guru yang susah mengubah keputusan yang sudah dia berikan.

Tampak guruku ini sedang berfikir keras. Seluruh kelas pun ikut hening menunggu jawaban dari guru Seni budaya itu. Setelah cukup lama berfikir, ia pun mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"baikah jika keinginanmu untuk menambah waktu, maka akan ku tambah!" semua siswa maupun siswi yang mendengarnya langsung menampakkan wajah senang.

"tapi syarat tugasku juga lebih banyak. Yang pertama, lokasi tak hanya di sekolah. Yang kedua, latar waktu tak hanya pagi, siang, sore, tetapi malam harus ketiga, Pakaian tak boleh sama, setiap adegan harus memakai warna yang berbeda. Yang keempat, hafal teks dan mengumpulkan tepat waktu! Dan terakhir wakt minimal 1 jam." lanjut Kurenai-sensei

Kini kelas kembali hening. Semua pusing, memang waktu akan ditambah tetapi syaratnya juga semakin rumit. Sekarang yang ditunggu jawabannya bukanlah Kurenai-sensei melainkan ketua kelas kami, Shikamaru. Dia tampak bimbang. Namun siapa yang tak tahu dengan kecerdasan serta kebijaksanaan yang dimiliki Shikamaru? Semuanya berharap Shikamaru memilih yang terbaik.

"baiklah ku terima syarat yang engkau berikan Kurenai-sensei. tapi waktu yang kau berikan harus 2 bulan lebih 1 minggu. Bagaimana?" tawar Shikamaru.

"baiklah ku setujui." Kata Kurenai-sensei cepat. Dan dilanjutkan dengan senyuman para siswa maupun siswi di kelas.

Kurenai-sensei pun pergi dari hadapan kami, dan segera lah kami kembali ketempat duduk masing-massing karena bel sudah berbunyi. Guru bahasa kami, Kakashi-sensei segera masuk dan mengajar kami dengan suasana yang sangat membosankan. Maka tak kaget bila banyak siswa yang lebih melakukan hal lain daripada mendengar guru ini.

Meski dia guru yang membosankan, dia adalah guru paling keren, dan juga paling ganas. Jika sekali dia bilang 'diam', semuanya harus diam. Pernah sekali dalam hidup sahabatku, Sakura, dia tak menuruti perintah Kakashi-sensei. sehingga dia berakhir pingsan di lapangan.

Dia bukan pingsan karena kekerasan, melainkan disuruh hormat ke sebuah pohon sampai dia pingsan. Itulah perintah Kakashi-sensei. jangan dikira kita bisa pergi setelah dia kembali ke kelas. Ia pasti akan menyewa salah satu preman sekolah, untuk menjaga murid yang dia hukum.

Preman sekolah di sekolahku ini, tak seperti preman sekolah pada umumnya. Mereka hanya memiliki 1 persamaan yaitu sama-sama hobi menghajar. mereka tak pernah melakukan hal bodoh, sehingga diusir dari sekolah. Sebaliknya mereka sangat berjasa untuk sekolah. Mereka akan memusnahkan siapa pun yang melukai siswa maupun siswi KIS (baca : Konoha International School).

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Bel istirahat menjadi kunci para siswa untuk membuka sangkar yang dibuat oleh Kakashi-sensei. bukan sangkar yang nyata melainkan tak nyata yaitu sangkar kebosanan.

Setelah Kakashi-sensei pergi dari kelas kami, terlihat Shikamaru menempelkan sebuah kertas ke papan tulis.

"ini adalah kelompok Drama Musikal! Silahkan baca! Dan aku tidak menerima protes apapun!" teriaknya

Aku pun mendekat ke tulisan yang tampak rapi itu. Itu dia! Namaku tercatat sebagai anggota kelompok 5. Anggotanya ada 6 orang! Aku, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai. Tak kukira aku akan berkelompok dengan sahabatku jidat lebar dan sahabatku yang lainya, Ino-pig. Aku pun tertawa ringan.

..

..

Akhirnya kelas selesai! Memang cukup membosankan jika jam belajar harus ditambah, karena pihak sekolah takut siswa angkatanku tak sepandai angkatan sebelumnya. Baiklah sekolah! Akan aku tunjukan aku sebanding-tidak, angkatanku lebih hebat dari angkatan sebelumnya.

Segera ku bereskan semua buku yang berserakan di laci dan mengembalikannya ke loker. Aku beranjak dari tempat loker untuk pulang.

"Tapi, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu?" gumamku.

Sambil berjalan aku tetap berfikir. Ah iya! Aku ada pertemuan dengan kelompok drama musikal! Aku pun berlari menuruni tangga dan sampai di lantai ke 2. Segera ku berbelok ke kiri dan masuk ke perpustakaan sekolah.

"maafkan aku! Aku terlambat!" mohonku pada teman-teman. Tapi mereka tak merespon. Mereka hanya diam. 'Semoga mereka tak marah' doaku.

"Baiklah! Karena semua sudah berkumpul, aku akan memberitahukan kabar gembira." Kata Ino dengan semangatnya.

Kami semua minus Ino, menatap Ino dengan ekspresi bingung. Ino memutar bola matanya dan memberikan senyum masam pada kami.

"Tara!" kata Ino sambil menunjukan pada kami beberapa kertas yang tertumpuk rapi.

"apa ini?" tanya Naruto dengan konyolnya.

"sudah jelas kita kelompok drama musikal! Tentu ini teks drama musikal lah! Mana mungkin teks pidato!" geramnya. Naruto hanya membalas dengan seyum tak berdosa.

"sekarang kalian bacalah!" suruhnya sambil menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Sakura yang berada ditengah-tengah kami minus Ino.

Sekitar 10 menit untuk menyelesaikan acara membaca cerita Ino itu.

"ini bagus! Tapi kau belum menentukan judulnya?" tanya Sakura.

"hu-um… susah! Aku bingung akan memberi judul apa. Karena itulah aku memberikannya pada kalian sekarang!" kata Ino

"dan juga! Kita belum menentukan pemeranya!" tambah Ino.

"bagaiman kalau judulnya Heksagon?" usulku.

"sepertinya itu pas!" dukung Sai.

"baiklah! Itu judulnya!" kata Ino dengan senyuman khasnya.

"lalu pembagiannya bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam.

"dengan ini!" teriak Sai girang. Dan menunjukan 6 gulungan kertas kecil.

"setiap orang mengambil satu! Itu di dalam kertas sudah ku namai tokohnya!"

Semuanya mengangguk dan mengambil satu kertas. Inilah saat yang paling menegangkan bagiku. 'Jangan sampai aku pemeran utama' doaku. Meski aku seringmembayangkan menjadi tokoh utama sangatlah enak.

Semua orang telah membuka kertasnya dan membacanya tinggal aku yang belum membuka dan nama yang belum disebut adalah nama pemeran utama!

Kurasa tuhan sedang marah padaku! Dia tak mengabulkan doaku! Aku hampir pingsan mendengar aku pemeran utama dalam Drama ini. 'oh tuhan kenapa aku?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"baiklah, semua sudah ditentukan! Syuting akan dimulai hari Jum'at! Jangan lupa membawa baju ganti lebih dari 3! Awas bila salah satu dari kalian lupa membawa!" kata Sasuke yang sedang menebar aura gelap pada kami.

Semuanya hanya bisa mengangguk tanda setuju dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

_ HARI JUM'AT (PENGAMBILAN GAMBAR)_

Seusai pelajaran kami berkumpul di belakang sekolah. Semuanya tampak ceria kecuali aku. Semua ini adalah hukuman bagiku karena datang terlambat kemarin. 'andai saja aku tidak datang terlambat pasti aku bukan pemain utama' ucapku dalam hati.

"yoshh! Ini fotocopy-an naskah drama! Silahkan dihafalkan!" perintah Ino dengan semangat.

"hari ini tak ada syut dulu guys!" kata Sai

"ehh?" kata kami minus Sai, bersamaan.

"apa kalian lupa harus ada perkenalan? Hari ini kita pengambilan Foto dan menentukan tempat syuting baru kita memulai syuting. Bagaimana?" tawar Sai. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

Kami berfoto dengan Bayground yang luar biasa. Sai yang menunjukan kepada kami. Dibelakang sekolah terdapat pohon sebatang kara dan cahaya langit jingga yang sungguh mempesona.

Saat ini yang akan diambil foto-nya adalah Sai dan Ino. Mereka adalah couple yang sejak awal cerita memang sudah berpacaran. Menurutku ini adalah foto yang paling hot diantara foto yang lain. Bagaimana tidak? Sai harus melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Ino dan Ino menggantungkan tangannya ke leher Sai. Lalu mereka mendekatkan hidung dan bibir mereka, layaknya orang yang akan berciuman. Walau dikehidupan sebenarnya Ino dan Sai adalah sepasang kekasih, tetap bagiku ini adalah bagian paling hot.

Pengambilan kedua dilakukan oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. Aku cukup mengerti kenapa wajah Sakura terlihat memerah setelah berfoto dengan Sasuke. Yang pertama, Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Yang kedua, pose mereka. Sasuke jongkok didepan Sakura dan tangan Sakura dicium olehnya. Layaknya seseorang akan melamar gadis pujaannya.

Oh tidak! Ini adalah foto yang memalukan bagiku. Memang tidak hot dan poseku juga tidak menakutkan. Hanya saja….

"oi Sai! Aku dan Hinata harus berpose seperti apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Sai.

"hm.. Kau harus menggendong Hinata." Kata Sai

"menggendong yang seperti apa didepan dada atau punggung?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"punggung saja." kataku, meski Naruto tanya kepada Sai, akulah yang menjawab. aku takut bila aku digendong didepan dada Naruto, aku akan…. blushing.

Kini aku berada digendongan Naruto. Tanganya ditaruh kebelakang untuk menopang tubuhku dan tanganku ku gantugkan ke lehernya. Kami harus memasang harus wajah bahagia. Karena itu Naruto membuat lelucon sehingga aku dan dia bisa tertawa lepas.

Deg! Deg! Deg! Uh tuhan jantungku berdegup kencang, semoga Naruto tak mendengarnya. Entahlah, Kenapa hatiku rasanya ingin meloncat, setelah melihat senyum Naruto yang begitu memikat.

Oh iya! Aku hampir lupa. Peran kami adalah

Aku (Hyuga Hinata) sebagai Rain

Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Blue

Haruno Sakura sebagai Eme

Uciha Sasuke sebagai Red

Yamanaka Ino sebagai Flow

Dan yang terakhir, Sai sebagai Boy

_00000000_

Bagaiman guys?

Apakah kurang?

Kurang apanya?

Silahkan REVIEW!

Dan jangan lupa beri solusinya oke!

Melalui kolom Review dibawah ini atau langsung ke kontak saya!

Atau Cuma mau menambah teman?

Gak papa deh terserah tujuan kalian para reader's tercinta. Aku juga mau promosi… hehehe

Id Line : kito_auna

Pin bbm : 7bfbd18e (lebih sering on)

Instagram : Kharisma_ds

Lanjut/berhenti terserah anda dan saya tentunya.

See You on Chap 3 guys!

Sekian bye-bye

=] Happy Birthday Hinata (27 Desember)

=] Happy Birthday Author (28 Desember)


	3. Chapter 3

Seperti biasa saya akan membawakan sebuah cerita dengan alur cepat, feel tidak terasa dan lainnya.

Naruto mlik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita milik otak saya.

maaf yaa.. klo updatenya kelamaan.. :')

Warning :

nama gurunya bukan ms/mr tetapi saya ganti –sensei

saya saranin dengerin lagu Last child – diary depresiku (akustik) {khusus untuk chapter ini}

*Drama Musikal*

Chap 3

Setelah foto untuk pembuka film, kami akan melakukan pengambilan adegan, atau lebih tepatnya disebut syuting.

"oke! Mulai hari ini, aku Sutradaranya!" teriak Sakura didepanku, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Sai

Semuanya diam tak bergeming dan..

"HEEEEHHH!" teriak kami bersamaan.

"kenapa harus loe Sakura?" tanyaku

"pertama, loe dan Naruto mendapat peran utama. Kedua, Ino penulis cerita. Ketiga, Sai juru kamera dan keempat, Sasuke sebagai creator film. Bagaimana denganku?" kata Sakura.

"terserah kau saja." desis Sasuke dengan tampang sedingin es batu.

"yeee!" teriak Sakura girang.

Daripada menghabiskan waktu yang sangat terbatas ini untuk berceramah, kami berlima menyetujui permintaan Sakura.

"Yosh! Syuting GO!…" teriak Sakura

.

.

.

Kali ini kami ber-enam duduk mengitari pohon yang kami gunakan untuk background berfoto. Sekarang pengambilan gambar dilakukan oleh kru sewaan Sai. Sebagai fotografer Sai memiliki kelompok yang berguna untuk membantunya dalam pengambilan kali ini Sai mengundang teman-temannya untuk membantu proyek kami.

"Cinta adalah…" kataku dengan nada haru, bahagia. Kamerapun berpindah ke Naruto

"kelembutan" sahut Naruto berpindah ke Sakura

"kebahagiaan" sahut Sakura berpindah ke Sasuke

"Kebersamaan" sahut Sasuke berpindah ke Ino

"perjuangan" sahut Ino berpindah ke Sai

"kerinduan" sahut Sai kembali kepadaku

"Cinta ibarat pensil warna yang mewarnai sebuah gambar agar terlihat lebih Indah" kataku berakhir ke Naruto

"Cinta itu pewarna kehidupan." Kata Naruto mengakhiri

.

.

.

"Yosh! Bagus hasilnya!" teriak Deidara yang tak lain adalah anggota fotografer Sai

"terima kasih Dei-kun" ucap Ino dengan senyum manisnya.

"no problem!" jawab Deidara dengan angkuhnya

"ah.. sok bahasa Inggris loh, Deidara! Kalau ada bule datang loe mau ngomong gimana entar?" teriak Sai yang muncul dari belakang Ino, sambil memeluk Ino dari belakang. Deidara yang mendapatkan argument dari ketua grupnya hanya bisa senyum masam.

"kalau ada bule datang? aku bisa menjawab yes,no! gitu to!." jawab Deidara dengan wajah yang dialihkan kesamping. Mendengar jawaban Deidara yang sedikit nyeleneh itu, Sai dan Ino tertawa bersama dan dilanjutkan acara tertawa bersama Deidara.

.

.

.

Aku melihat mereka dari tempat dudukku sekarang, dibawah pohon. Rasa iri menghampiri perasaanku 'Jadi ini yang namanya kebersamaan ya.' kataku dalam hati. Bila ku ingat terakhir kali aku merasakan kebersamaan adalah acara ulang tahunku yang ke-6. Setelah itu ayah dan ibu pergi ke Australia untuk berbisnis.

Selama 9 tahun, Aku hidup bersama pamanku. Meski kebutuhanku tercukupi, tidak!, sangat tercukupi. Aku membutuhkan mereka! Aku membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua. 1 tahun kemudian mereka pulang membawa gadis kecil yang hampir mirip denganku sewaktu aku kecil. Hanya saja, rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat tak seperti rambutku yang berwarna biru gelap kehitaman.

Mereka mengatakan dia adalah adikku. Kuterima semua kenyataan itu, aku mulai tak disayangi-bukan- lebih tepatnya aku dianggap orang asing dirumahku sendiri, semua kasih sayang orang tuaku berpindah ke adik kecilku. Sekitar 3 bulan setelah ayah, ibu, serta adik kecilku kembali dari Australia, aku pergi dari rumah untuk aku mencari apartement sendiri dan tinggal disana.

Semula ibu tak menyetujuinya, tapi aku membujuk ibu agar mau melepaskanku. Aku hanya ingin hidup sendiri, mandiri, terutama aku tak ingin iri hati melihat perlakuan orang tuaku yang lebih memperhatikan adikku. Berbeda denganku, sewaktu kecil ibu dan ayah hanya peduli soal bisnis. Bisa dikatakan dulu ayah belum sejaya sekarang.

.

.

.

"Hoi, Hinata-chan!" teriak Naruto yang sukses mengeluarkanku dari zona melamun.

"e-eh.. ada apa?" tanyaku

"kau kenapa? Daritadi terlihat sedih." Tanya-nya. Kulihat rasa kekhawatiran muncul dari mata birunya.

Hening..

Hening..

Cukup lama berpikir bagiku akan menjawab seperti apa.

"apa kau pernah merasakan kebersamaan?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar. Naruto yang semula berdiri, mulai duduk didepanku.

"tentu. Aku sangat diperhatikan orang tuaku, kami sering berlibur bersama. Meski aku yang memaksa sih!, habis dirumah aku bosan. Aku hanya anak tunggal, para maid sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Jadi orang tuaku selalu ku usili agar mau bermain bersama denganku. Dan orang tuaku menurutinya." Jelanya panjang lebar.

Tak kusadari, cairan bening muncul dari mataku. Dan…

"Hoi Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-chan, baka!" teriak Sakura dari belakang pohon.

"ehhhh! Sakura-chan, jangan salah paham denganku dong! Aku hanya menjawab apa yang Hinata tanyakan!" elak Naruto yang dituduh sakura membuatku menangis.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino memanggil Sakura. Waktu yang sangat tidak tepat bagi Sakura dan waktu yang sangat tepat bagi Naruto.

"Pokoknya kalau Hinata masih menangis dalam 10 menit aku akan membunuhmu Naruto!" ancam Sakura sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanku dan Naruto.

"kalau Ino-pig tak memanggilku Naruto sudah kuhajar habis-habisan, karena membuatmu menangis Hinata!" gerutu Sakura yang mulai berlalu dari kami.

5 menit aku menangis. Dan selama itu pula terjadi keheningan antara kami.

"kau itu kenapa Hinata? Jangan menangis dong!" ucap Naruto seraya memelukku.

Dan itu memberikanku ketenangan. Entah apa yang terjadi, perasaanku yang semula panas menjadi lebih dingin dalam pelukan Naruto. Dia terus memelukku dan mengelus-elus punggunggu. Lama kelaman aku mulai mengantuk dan tertidur dalam pelukan Naruto.

.

.

.

Saat ku buka mataku, pertama yang kulihat adalah warna putih. Lalu aku melihat Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Sai sedang berbincang-bincang di sofa. Lalu kutengok ke kanan dan aku mendapati kotak obat berwarna putih disudut ruangan. Ah ternyata, aku berada di UKS. Aku pun melihat ke arah jam dinding, ternyata sudah pukul 5 sore!

.

.

"Hinata seperti itu karena keluarganya meninggalkannya saat berusia 9 tahun dan dirumah pamannya, dia kesepian tak ada yang menemaninya. Saudaranya, yaitu Neji-nii terlalu mengawasinya, jadi dia tak memiliki teman tanpa seijin kakaknya." Terang Sakura

"saat orang tua Hinata kembali, Hinata tetap tak memiliki kasih sayang. Karena ketika mereka pulang, mereka membawa gadis kecil, yang dinyatakan oleh orang tua Hinata bahwa itu adiknya." Tambah Ino

"ayahnya marah hanya karena nilai tes-nya menurun dan Hinata sudah tak sanggup dengan sikap orang tuanya yang selalu memaksanya untuk ini, untuk itu, hingga sekarang Hinata tinggal sendiri di Apartement." Kata Sakura lagi

"Disiplin banget orang tuanya Hinata." Kata Sai dengan nada kengerian

"untung orang tua gue gak kayak gitu." Kata Sasuke dengan bangganya.

"kenapa Hinata harus sedisiplin itu?" tanya Naruto

"Dia pewaris Utama dari Hyuga Corp." jawab Ino

Kudengar suara yang menyayat hati dilontarkan sahabatku sendiri. Dan itu membuatku naik pitam lagi. 'Tak bisakah mereka menutup rahasiaku rapat-rapat' pikirku dalam hati. Daripada aku mendengar semua itu lebih baik aku pergi.

"sudah puaskah kalian mengumbar rahasiaku?" tanyaku kepada mereka. Mereka semua diam. Tak ada yang berani menatapku. Bukan berarti mereka menunduk! Mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kecuali Naruto, dia menatapku.

"baiklah! Kalau kalian sudah selesai. Aku pulang dulu." Pamitku pada mereka. Mereka tetap diam

Aku pun berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Setelah itu aku keluar serta menutup pintu itu dengan keras. Lagi-lagi, aku harus menahan rasa sakit dihatiku.

.

.

.

Kryuk.

'sial kenapa aku harus lapar disaat seper ini sih!' gerutuku dalam hati. Aku tak mau mempedulikan rasa laparku dan berlalu ke halte.

Sepi dan dingin itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Menunggu bus membuatku merasa bosan. Yaah! Lebih baik aku bernyanyi untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dihatiku ini. Memang sebuah lagu bisa mengubah mood ku.

Last child – diary depresiku (akustik)

"malam ini hujan turun lagi."

"bersama kenangan yang tak mungkin luka dihati"

"luka yang harusnya dapat terobati, yang kuharap tiada pernah terjadi."

"ku ingat saat ayah pergi dan kami mulai kelaparan hal yang biasa buat aku hidup dijalanan."

"disaat ku belum mengerti arti sebuah perceraian yang hancurkan semua hal indah yang dulu pernah aku miliki."

"wajar bila saat ini, ku iri pada kalian, yang hidup bahagia berkat suasana indah dalam rumah."

"hal yang selalu aku bandingkan dengan hidupku yang kelam, tiada harga diri akan hidupku terus bertahan."

Aku berhenti menyanyi dan berlanjut dengan tangisan. Namun, seseorang melanjutkan nyanyianku. Meski aku tak menengok kebelakang aku tahu suara itu. suara itu adalah suara Naruto

"mungkin sejenak dapat aku lupakan dengan minuman keras yang saat ini kugenggam."

"atau menggoreskan kaca dilenganku. Apapun yang kulakukan ku ingin lupakan."

"namun bila ku mulai sadar dari sisa mabuk semalam, perihnya luka ini semakin dalam kurasakan."

"disaat ku telah mengerti betapa indah dicintai, hal yang tak pernah kudapatkan sejak aku hidup dijalanan."

"wajar bila saat ini, ku iri pada kalian yang hidup bahagia berkat suasana indah dalam rumah."

"hal yang selalu aku bandingkan dengan hidupku yang kelam, tiada harga diri akan hidupku terus bertahan."

Suara Naruto yang begitu indah mengundangku untuk bernyanyi bersama. Aku pun mengikuti lagu dan bernyanyi bersama Naruto.

"wajar bila saat ini, ku iri pada kalian yang hidup bahagia berkat suasana indah dalam rumah."

"hal yang selalu aku bandingkan dengan hidupku yang kelam, tiada harga diri akan hidupku terus bertahan."

"tiada harga diri akan hidupku terus bertahan."

"tiada harga diri akan hidupku terus bertahan."

Aku tak berhenti menangis. Ekspresiku ku ubah menjadi datar, namun air mata tetap mengalir. Lagi-lagi, kenapa semua ini terulang kembali?

Dia, Naruto, memelukku. Aku suka momen ini, entah kenapa hatiku berdebar-depar lagi. Kenapa semua ini terjadi lagi?

Nyaman, hangat, dan menenangkan. Membuatku ingin seperti ini untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

"terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai ke apartement" ucapku seraya membungkuk didepan Naruto.

"ya.. kalau ada masalah jangan sungkan bercerita kepadaku ya!" katanya sambil berlari kecil menuju halte.

'aku mencintaimu Naruto!' kata hatiku. Bodoh! Apa yang kupikirkan barusan? Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama bukan? 'Aaahhhhhhh…. Hinata BAKA.' Ucapku melawan perasaanku sendiri.

.

.

.

_ HARI SABTU (syuting)_

Hari Sabtu dan minggu merupakan hari libur untuk siswa maupun siswi di Konoha International School. Untuk itu aku bersama kawan-kawan berkumpul di café toffee sebelah apartementku.

"oi,oi,oi hari ini syuting dimana? Aku tak punya apartement." Kata Sai membuka pembicaraan

"apartement ku jauh!" kata Sakura dengan tangan yang diangkat ke atas alis seolah-olah menerawang sesuatu. Kami minus Sakura sweatderop.

"di apartementku ada anjing!" kata Ino dengan ekspresi sedih.

"kenapa kalau ada anjing?" tanyaku dengan nada heran

"Sai-kun tak suka anjing." Jawab Ino singkat dan raut wajah yang semakin ditekuk saja.

"aku tak punya apartement" kata Naruto dengan senyum yang tak lupa ia pasangkan dalam wajahnya.

"di apartementku ada Itachi-nii" kata Sasuke dengan nada malas.

Mereka menatapku. 5 banding 1 .

"baiklah… di apartementku…" kataku pasrah.

.

.

.

Kami berenam berada didepan pintu apartementku. Atau lebih tepatnya menungguku untuk membuka pintu. Karena pintunya aku sandi, mereka harus meenghadap ke belakang! Membelakangi pintu apartemantku.

"sudah belum Hinata-chan?" tanya Sai tak sabaran

"sudah! Semua balik badan!" suruhku

Akhirnya aku yang mengawali masuk ke apartementku. Aku kan pemilik rumah!

"silahkan duduk." Ucapku kepada teman-teman

"woaaaahhhh…. Hinata-chan apartementmu bersih sekaliiii.." kagum Sakura. Dan ku balas dengan senyuman

"waaaa…. Ada kucing disini!" teriak Ino. Ya! Ino menyukai bunga, kucing, anjing, dan lainnya yang menurutnya kawai.

"namanya siapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino lagi

"Shiro." Jawabku singkat

"kalian mau minum apa?" tanyaku pada teman-teman cowok yang sudah duduk disofa dengan gayanya sendiri-sendiri.

"aku teh dinginn.." kata Naruto

"aku sirup saja." kata Sasuke

"akuu… sama dengan Naruto saja." kata Sai

"Loe kira rumah gue restaurant apa? Untung gue masih punya sirup sama teh! baiklah tuan-tuan silahkan menunggu." Kataku dengan sedikit penekanan. Dan mereka hanya membalasku dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan.

.

.

.

_Adegan 1_

Waktu menunjukan pagi hari. Didapur.

Aku dan Naruto sedang memasak bersama. Di drama ini aku menyukai Naruto. Tetapi cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Naruto menyukai Sakura. 'semoga Naruto tak menyukai Sakura. Amin.' Doaku dalam hati. 'eh! Buat apa aku doa seperti itu! Hinata, fokus Hinata!' kataku dalam hati

Kamera diambil dari depan, dimana Naruto dan aku harus memberikan ekspresi senatural mungkin.

"telurnya manaaa!" teriak Rain yang tak lain adalah aku, Hyuga Hinata.

"Ini! sabar sedikit napa Rain." Kata Blue yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto dengan nada ketus

"kau mau nasi goreng rasa gosong apa?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal dengan bibir dikerucutkan

"iya-iya!" teriak Blue dan..

"cut!" teriak Sakura selaku Sutradara

"pertahankan aktingmu Hinata, Naruto, Kalian yang terbaik!" sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada kami

_Adegan 2_

Setelah itu kami berpindah ke meja makan. Kami makan bersama layaknya sepasang kekasih. Tapi dalam drama ini kami hanya sahabat dekat.

"sebentar.." kata Blue

"ada apa?" tanyaku a.k.a Rain

Blue pun mengulurkan ibu jarinya untuk menghiangkan nasi yang ada disudut bibirku. Deg!deg!deg! 'aduh kenapa harus sekarang berdebarnya!' umpatku dalam hati. Tentu saja semburat merah muncul dalam wajahku.

"cut.! Hinata kau pintar berekspresi!" teriak Sakura

"ahh.. yaa terima kasih." Jawabku sekenanya

'untung Sakura tak tahu! Kalau sebenarnya hatiku memang menyukai Naruto. Ehhh.. apaan yang barusan kukatakan! Baka!' konflik batin mulai mengganggu pikiranku.

_ Adegan 3_

Cahaya langit jingga memberi kesan yang sempurna untuk syuting kami. Aku menghantar Blue keluar apartement dan melihat Eme a.k.a Sakura berjalan menuju taman. Setelah Blue pergi dengan mobil sport merahnya, aku pergi ke taman untuk menemui Eme.

"kau kenapa Eme?" tanyaku melihat ekspresi Eme sedang sakit hati.

"Red.." katanya lirih

"ada apa dengan Red?" tanyaku lagi

"dia terus mengejar Flow dan tak melihatku yang selalu ada untuknya." Kata Eme dengan air mata yang mulai menetes.

"sudahlah.. nanti kucari cara agar dia melihat kebelakang. Agar dia tahu kau berada disana untuknya." Kataku menenangkan Eme yang sudah menangis tak karuan.

"Rain.." panggil Eme kepadaku

"hn.." balasku

"kenapa kau sangat baik padaku?" tanyanya.

"kau lupa? Kau itu sahabatku! Mana mungkin aku tak membantu sahabat yang setia padaku sejak umur 8 tahun hah?" kataku sambil mengelus elus punggungnya.

"Arigatou" katanya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan tetap mengelus elus punggung Eme.

Menunggu kamera menjauh dariku dan Sakura, lalu…

"cut!" sekarang Sai menjadi Sutradara sementara menggantikan Sakura yang berakting bersamaku

"Sakura kenapa kau bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya tapi alami?" tanyaku pada Sakura yang sibuk mengelap air matanya

"aku membawa perasaanku.. hehehe" katanya sambil tertawa renyah.

Aku pun hanya ber'oh'ria

_Adegan 4_

Yah! Waktu memang sudah malam, matahari juga sudah pulang keperaduan digantikan bulan serta sekawanan bintang.

Aku keluar dengan piyama biru laut milikku lalu menuju ke balkon dan menatap langit yang begitu indah seraya bermonolog.

"bagaimana cara menyadarkan Red ya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri

Dengan tampang yang masih bingung aku pergi meninggalkan balkon dan menaiki kasur king size selimutku dan mencoba menutup mata untuk berfikir. Dan aku pun membuka mata..

"akhirnya aku menemukan caranya!" teriakku sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut.

"cut! Lanjut adegan!" teriak Sakura dari pinggir tempat tidurku.

_Adegan 5_

Latar pagi, -waktu dalam dunia nyata masih malam- terpaksa kami (Naruto, Sasuke) memberikan cahaya lampu yang sangat cerah (matahari palsu)

Selanjutnya aku bangun dari tidurku dengan senyuman diwajah, bergegas kekamar mandi, berkaca, lalu pergi keluar rumah.

"cut."

.

.

.

.

"jaa ne.." teriak teman-teman yang sudah pergi keluar apartementku, mereka pulang. Hari sudah malam, mana mungkin kami melanjutkan syuting.

Entah kenapa aku merasa kesepian lagi. Sebelumnya tempatku ini ramai, ada teman-teman yang menemaniku sampai malam. Meski sebentar, ada kebersaman yang dapat kurasakan 'terima kasih tuhan, kau memberikan kesempatan agar aku bisa merasakan kebersamaan' syukurku.

.

.

.

.

_ HARI MINGGU_

tanpa basa basi kami langsung melesat ke lokasi syuting yaitu Sekolahan..

_Adegan 6_

Syuting kali ini dimulai di tangga dekat kantin sekolah. Aku menghampiri Sasuke a.k.a Red. Dalam cerita ini aku sahabat dekat Red.

"ooiiii Red tungguin!" teriakku dari belakang tubuh Red

"apa lagi sih Rain?" tanyanya dengan wajah seimut mungkin. Dan itu membuatku tertawa

"hahahaha" tawa kami bersama-sama minus Sasuke.

"cut.. hahaha,," tawa Sakura.

"hahahahaha.."tawa semuanya minus Sasuke

"oi! Kalian tu kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke

"teme! Sini!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan Naruto memperlihatkan hasil syuting Sasuke. Wajahnya..

"buuhahahahahahaha…" tawa Naruto membuat Sasuke malu-tidak, super duper malu.

.

.

.

Aku dan Sasuke berakhir dengan mengulang adegan, untung kali ini Sasuke memasang tampang yang lebih baik. Huh.. kalau tidak kami harus mengulang lagi dan lagi.

"ooiiii Red tungguin!" teriakku dari belakang tubuh Red a.k.a Sasuke

"apa lagi sih Rain?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit dingin

"kau itu buta apa?" tanyaku dengan nada marah

"gue gak buta Rain. Nih liat!" Balasnya sambil menunjukkan matanya.

"kalau loh gak buta liat tuh!" tunjukku pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercumbu (ciuman)

"cut.." teriak Sakura.

_Adegan 7_

Sai a.k.a Boy dan Ino a.k.a Flow sedang berduaan atau lebih tepatnya sedang berpacaran.

"kau kenapa Flow." Kata Boy sambil mengusap pipi Flow yang terdapat air mata.

"Ibu.." kata Flow lirih

"ada apa dengan ibumu Flow." Tanya Boy lagi

"Ibu masuk rumah sakit lagi.. hiks..hiks…" kata Flow dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"sudahlah jangan menangis.. setiap kau menangis sama saja kau menusukkan seribu jarum padaku Flow." Kata Boy seraya memeluk Flow

Flow tetap saja menangis. Melihat kekasihnya tak berhenti menangis, Boy mengangkat dagu gadis itu dan jarak mereka dihapus secara perlahan oleh Boy. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak semakin hilang dan berakhir dengan bibir boy menempel dengan bibir Flow.

Bukannya Boy mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, hanya saja ia ingin kekasihnya tenang. Tapi satu hal perlu diingat, hal itu yang dilakukan Boy bukan Sai.

Lalu kamera yang semula merekam adegan Sai dan Ino berpindah arah kepadaku dan Sasuke yang berjarak tak begitu jauh. Aku menampilkan ekspresi yang nomal saja. hanya saja Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi yang datar namun sorot matanya mengeskpresikan kesedihan. –ingat itu hanya acting-

"Cut!" teriak Sakura

.

.

.

Curhatan author :

Hallo minna? *sambil nguap

Ane capek.. huhuhu

Mungkin chap selanjutnya gk bisa saya update 1 minggu sekali, mungkin 1 sekali. Kenapa? Yahh.. saya mau ujian.. ntar kalau nilai saya ancur, saya bakal diomel-omelin luar biasa dengan ibu tercinta saya.

Jadi buat para reader's sekalian, selamat menunggu,,,

Jaa.. ne,,! *melambaikan tangan

R

E

V

I

E

W

*muach


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo... saya kembali setelah sekian lama gak update guys, maklum proses UN memang berlangsung lama bukaann?

Oke.. tak banyak bicara lagi saya persembahkan khusus untuk para reader's tercinta.. :*

Warning : typo, dan kawan-kawan tersebar dimana-mana

*Drama Musikal*

Chapter 4

_Adegan 8_

Kamera kembali menyorot ke arahku. Dan proses syuting pun dimulai kembali.

"Seharusnya kamu itu tahu.." kataku lirih serta sengaja ku gantung

"Tahu apa? Aku sudah tahu segalanya!" teriak Red

"Apa yang kau ketahui hah?" tanyaku pada Red

"Aku tahu kau akan bilang 'jauhilah Flow dan cari gadis lain!'" jelasnya padaku dengan nada sedikit berteriak dan penuh penekanan. Matanya pun menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Ya! Yang kamu katakan memang benar. Tapi seharusnya kamu tahu dong! Jangan mengejar seseorang yang jauh didepanmu. Lihat! Dia sudah bahagia dengan orang lain! Biarkan dia bahagia kalau kamu bener-bener cinta denganya!"

Yah! Untuk akting yang ini, membutuhkan kemampuan akting yang luar biasa bukan? Sungguh! Aku harus membawa perasaanku dalam drama ini. Merepotkan!

"Jangan melupakan mereka yang ada dibelakangmu! Banyak gadis yang mengagumimu, baka!" omelku lagi.

"Harusnya kamu itu pergi ke dokter mata! Mungkin mata hati milikmu rusak!" teriakku seraya meninggalkan Red yang tengah berfikir tentang ucapanku barusan.

Yah,, kurasa aktingku berlebihan!

Bahkan pangeran dingin yang sangat disukai Sakura, meneteskan air matanya. Mungkinkah ia artis profesional atau... baper?

Lama.. Sangat lama.. Kamera fokus kepada Sasuke yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu hanya tuhan dan dia tau!

"cut.." kata Sakura parau. Dia mengusap air matanya kasar. Kurasa dia ikut baper.

.

.

"Hinata.. aktingmu bikin aku baper lagi.. huaaaaa..." tangis Sakura saat itu juga pecah.

"Maap Sakura-chan.. maapp.." mohonku pada Sakura.

Bukannya dia mempedulikan permohonanku, dia malah berlari ke Sasuke yang masih terpaku dengan adegan kami.

Sakura memeluk-nya. Kurasa dia tidak merasa normal saat pelukan dengan Sakura. Lihat saja ekspresi Sasuke yang sedikit kaget. Lalu dia mengangkat tangannya pelan dan membalas pelukan Sakura. Dan yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah..

"Maafkan aku tak pernah melihatmu yang selalu ada dibelakangku." kata Sasuke lirih. Dan kemungkinan besar hanya aku, Sasuke, Sakura serta Tuhan yang mendengarnya.

Kurasa Sasuke tak pantas disebut sebagai Uciha yang baik. Sasuke adalah Uciha yang sangat baik.

Adegan yang diluar dugaan kami berlangsung dengan lama. Tanpa peringatan apapun membuatku melancarkan aksi yang luar biasa juga. Menurutku..

'MEMFOTO CALON KEKASIH ITU'

.

.

.

Selesai melakukan syuting adegan yang ke delapan. Aku sekawanan memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar.

"guys.." teriakku didepan teman-teman. Mereka semua menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar(?)

"ini buat kalian." kataku sambil meletakkan berapa _air mineral, snack, dan 5 kotak bento_. Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ lagi, mereka mengambil alih makanan itu dan berebutan.

"oi Ino-pig ini punyaku tau!" teriak Sakura untuk mempertahankan _snack_ yang ingin direbut oleh Ino-pig- _ups!_ \- oleh Yamanaka Ino.

"sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar! Aku menyediakan setiap barang, 5 buah. Pas untuk kalian!" leraiku pada kedua teman sekakigus sahabatku ini. Terpaksa bagi Ino untuk melepaskan _snack_ yang dia incar.

"iya..iya.. Hinata-chan.." kata Ino pasrah.

.

.

.

Ini, waktu yang paling kutunggu-tunggu. 'mereka akan makan _bento_ yang aku buat sendiri!' teriakku dalam hati. 'uaaa... mereka udah makan satu sendokk! Tuhan ku mohon jangan buat mereka sakit karena makananku. huhuhu..' teriak serta doaku dalam hati

terasa susah untuk menelan air ludahku! susah sekali. Rasanya aku membutuhkan pemadam kebakaran untuk menyiram badanku!

"ano.. m-ma-makanannya g-g-g-gi-gimana?" tanyaku gugup pada mereka berlima yang telah makan bento buatanku!

"uhh!" kata Sai.

'aduh Sai! Jangan gitu! Aku semakin gugup tauk! Gimana kalau makananku gak enak! arghhh.. ini bisa menjadi bencana untuk keluarga besar Hyuga! Apalagi ada Naruto-kun disini!' konflik bantiniah ini mulai menggerogoti pikiranku!

'eh ... tungu sebentar.. kenapa aku harus takut kalau masakanku gak enak. apalagi berpikiran dapat membuat Naruto menghindar sama aku? hubunganku sama Naruto apa coba? siallll!' gerutuku dalam hati

"Kurasa ini fantastis Hinata-chan!" teriak Ino yang mampu membutku keluar dari zona pikiran pribadi.

"eehh.. fantastis gimana Ino?" tanyaku pada Ino

"ini enak bangeett..." balas gadis bersurai soft pink itu seraya berlari ke arahku dan memelukku erat-erat.

"Sakura! lepaskan aku! ini sempit!" teriakku pada Sakura

"heleh... Kemarin kamu dipeluk sama Naruto aja sampai ketiduran sedangkan dipeluk sama sahabatmu sejak kecil malah minta dilepaskan! Huh!" kata Sakura yang sukses membuat Naruto tersedak dan aku blushing di waktu yang bersamaan.

"eto.. b-b-bukan g-g-gitu Sakura-san!" kataku gugup. 'bodohh! kenapa harus sekarang gugupnya! Tuhan jangan membutku semakin gugup dong!' doaku dalam hati.

"oi Sakura-chan! kemarin aku memeluk Hinta agar dia tenang! bukan karena dia dan aku ingin bermesra-mesraan!" teriak Naruto

"ah.. iya seperti itu Sakura-san! jadi kumohon maafkan aku ya?" mohonku.

" iya.. iya.. sebagai sahabat yang baik aku bakalan memaafkan kamu deh!" kata Sakura.

'apaan coba?' batinku

.

.

.

.

selesai makan berasama kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan syuting.

_Adegan 9_

aku berjalan menuruni tangga seraya bermonolog.

"Semoga dengan ini Red melihat kebelakang dan menemukan Eme yang selalu ada untuknya! untung sekali Flow dan Boy lagi pacaran! kalau enggak, gak tau deh aku mau ngomong gimana." kataku sambil mengepalkan tangan ke atas dan kebawah.

lama kelamaan kamera mundur kebelakang sehingga lawan mainku untuk adegan ini terlihat. Dia adalah Naruto.

"ah.. itu Blue! Bluuueee!" teriakku 3 meter di belakang Naruto.

Naruto menoleh dan memberikan senyum miliknya kepadaku. 'uuhh... ini momen yang paling kusuka.. arghh.. Hinata lupakan!' lagi-lagi kontroversi hati hampir menguasai otakku.

aku berlari kearah Naruto dan berhenti tepat didepannya. Dia menampakkan air muka yang luar biasa, tampan. Dia mencubit pipi kiriku!

"kenapa kamu kok senang sekali sayang?" kata Naruto. Kata "sayang" dalam drama ini merupakan panggilan Naruto dan aku kalau sudah bersama-sama.

"hmm.. apa ya? ayo ikut aku ke atap!" ajakku seraya menarik lengan Naruto yang kekar itu.

"cut... " teriak Sakura dari kursi tahta-nya. Maksudku, dia meneriaki kami dari kursi tempat dia duduk untuk mengatur kami.

"yuk naik ke atap!" teriak Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

tak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang cukup singkat ini, kami langsung ke TKP dan melancarkan kegiatan.

_ Adegan 10_

aku duduk di atap bersama Naruto. Matahari telah memberikanku tontonan yang menggugah jiwa! 'uaa.. Naruto kece banget.. uhhh.. tubuhnyaa.. kyaa!' teriakku dalam hati. 'astaga apa yang barusan aku pikirkann.. summpaahhh! ini menyesatkaaannn!' pikirku

Gemuruh yang sedang berlangsung dihatiku, semakin bertambah ketika Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menjauhiku. Yang kulihat adalah Naruto cowok yang gagah. Badannya benar-benar idola dalam Konoha International School. Tak hanya para cewek yang mengejar-ngejar Naruto untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, para cowok pun juga mengejar-ngejar Naruto agar memeberi tahukan rahasia tubuhnya yang aduhai itu.. *hayoo.. para reader siapa yang berfikiran kalau cowoknya homo..?

"kau ingat saat pertama kita bertemu Rain?" tanya Naruto santai

"ya.. ketika kau dan aku ditaman. Kau berasama keluargamu dan aku sendirian." balasku 'bahkan sampai sekarang aku selalu sendiri' lanjutku dalam hati.

"Rain.." panggil Naruto lirih.

"hn." jawabku singkat

"kau tahu Eme anak padus itu?" tanyanya

"kenapa dengan Eme? dia sahabatku." jawabku

"dia cantik yah!" terangnya yang cukup menohok hatiku sebagai Rain maupun Hinata.

"kau menyukainya?" pertanyaan yg menurutku terlalu konyol untuk ditanyakan. Dengan cara ini aku hanya semakin menghukum diriku sendiri.

"ya.." jawaban yang sangat santai untuk Naruto dan sangat menghujam bagiku.

"kau bisa mendekatkanku dengannya kan?" tanya-nya.

"entahlah.. akan ku coba." balasku ringan. 'andai itu kenyataan, lebih baik aku pergi dari kehidupanmu dan Sakura, Naruto.' pikirku.

Setelah itu kamera mengarah kepadaku, 'aku harus mengeluarkan skill baperku sekarang!' teriakku dalam hati

ku perlihatkan wajah datar dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Lalu mengusap kasar, air mata yang hampir tumpah itu.

Kamera kembali ke arah Naruto. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"terima kasih." kata Naruto dengan senyum manisnya. Hanya ku angukkan kepalaku untuk menjawab Naruto.

"cut.." teriak seseorang yang berambut pink.

.

.

.

Hah.. setelah ini bukan adeganku lagi, setelah ini adegan Ino dan Sai, lalu Sakura dan Sasuke. Setelah itu baru boleh pulang, huhu.. lelah.

_ Adegan 11_

Sai dan Ino berjalan di koridor sekolah kami. Mereka saling bergandengan, namun menampakkan air muka yang berbeda. Ino menunjukkan ekspresi sedih, sedangkan Sai menunjukkan ekspresi datar.

Hening. Lebih dari 3 menit kamera yang di bawa Naruto itu hanya merekam Ino dan Sai berjalan. Hingga Sai mengawali bercakapan.

"aku harus bantu kamu gimana, Flow?" tanya Sai dengan tetap berjalan.

"entahlah.." jawab Ino pasrah.

"Jangan begitu dong! Aku bingung mau ngapain sekarang." Kata Sai dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Anterin aku ke rumah sakit saja Boy." Kata Ino

"ya… baiklah.." kata Sai pasrah.

Lagi-lagi kamera hanya merekam mereka berjalan.

"cut.. yo! Sasuke adegan kita,.." teriak Sakura kepada Sasuke

"hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

.

.

.

.

_ Adegan 12_

Kali ini aku menjadi sutradara pengganti Sakura. Tapi ini hanya berlangsung sementara.

Sasuke berjalan dari koridor menujun taman belakang sekolah. Setelah sampai, dia tampak menimbang-nimbang tempat mana yang cocok untuknya. Setelah berfikir sejenak, dia memutuskan untuk tiduran disalah satu bangku dekat kolam.

Setelah Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi tertidur lelap, kamera berpindah kepada sesosok gadis yang tengah membaca buku di depan kolam ikan.

"oi! Cut! Sasuke jangan tidur beneran!" teriakku belakang Sasuke

"aahhh.. gue ngantukk! Udahlah gue tidur bentar ya!" jawab Sasuke

"apa Sas? Loe mau tidur? Hmm?" tanya Sakura dengan aura gelap yang sudah meluap-luap.

"e-eh.. nggak Sakura." Jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit gugup. *efek aura Sakura..

.

.

.

_ Adegan 13_

Kali ini bukan Naruto yang merekam, kasihan tangannya. 'ahh.. lagi-lagi yang dipikiranku cuma ada Uzumaki Naruto itu!' kataku dalam hati.

Sai si pemilik skill fotografer merekam adegan yang ke 13 ini. sakura tengah membaca salah satu novel yang lumayan panjang ceritanya 'Harry Potter'. Dia sangat fokus hingga kefokusannya terganggu oleh seseorang di sana.

"ahh.. fuuhh… kenapa kamu selalu menggangguku? Dasar sadako pergi sana!" kata Sasuke. Karena dalam drama ini dia sedang tidur, berarti dia mengigau sekarang.

Sakura menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Dangan sedikit memicingkan, dia dapat mengetahui orang itu.

Dia bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"oi.. bangun! Kalau tidur jangan disini dong!" teriak Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke masih bertahan untuk menutup matanya. Namun secara tiba-tiba dia bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di depan Sakura. Sakura pun berjongkok agar dapat melihat wajah tampan Sasuke. *Sasuke tiduran diatas bangku taman

Oke! Ini adegan cukup membuatku panas. Sasuke dengan sengaja menjatuhkan tubuhnya kedepan Sakura. Untuk sedetik pun Sakura tak dapat menghindar mengingat dia sedang jongkok sekarang. Akhirnya mereka jatuh bersamaan dengan posisi Sakura di bawah Sasuke. Dan.. bibir mereka mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, sekaligus membuat Sakura sebagai Eme pingsan ditempat (baca: Sakura tidak pingsan betul, hanya akting).

"CUT! KYAA Sakura minggir dari Sasuke si mesum!" teriakku yang langsung menyadarkan mereka berdua tentang posisi intim mereka.

Dengan gelapan Sakura mendorong dada bidang Sasuke dan berlari ke arahku.

"Hinata! MINUUMM!" teriak Sakura didepanku. Itu cukup membuatku mematung sementara. Lalu setelah rohku kembali dalam tubuhku aku berlari mencari air mineral.

.

.

.

"fufufu.." kataku memecah keheningan diantara kami. Setelah memberikan sebotol minuman pada Sakura, kami menghentikan aktivitas syuting dan istirahat di taman.

Mereka menatapku dengan aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil memandang satu persatu mereka.

"Kamu kena sawan ya?" tanya Sai dengan tampang abnormal-nya.

"Enggak! enak aja ngomong kalau gue kena sawan. huh!" balasku dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak.

"habis tiba-tiba kamu ngomong 'fufufu' jadi Sai kira kamu kena sawan Hinata! jangan marah ya?" kata Ino. lebih tepatnya bela Ino demi Sai.

"yaa." kataku sambil berdiri memunggungi mereka.

"kalian di sini dulu aku akan membeli makanan di depan." seruku

.

.

.

Cukup 15 menit bagiku, untuk memebeli makanan ringan. Dengan langkah lamban aku berjalan menuju koridor sekolah yang amat panjang itu, serta berhenti di taman belakang.

Mataku berputar ke segala arah, namun nihil hasilnya.

"Sakura! Ino! Naruto! Sasuke! Sai!" teriakku. Tak ada seorang pun yang memberi tahuku dimana mereka sekarang.

Aku berlari kecil menyusuri taman dan tetap tak menemukan mereka. 'sial! Dimana sih mereka?!' gerutuku dalam hati.

.

"hosh-hosh-hosh!"

Sudah lebih dari 10 menit mengitari taman dengan berlari, tapi dimana mereka?

"DoRr!" teriak Sakura dan Ino yang membuatku kaget setenga mati.

"Kalian itu dimana sih? capek tau.. ngelilingin taman!" ucapku dengan nada kasar.

"Ah... Hinata.. jangan marah dong! Kita cuma pengen tau reaksi kamu, kalau kita ninggalin kamu itu gimana!" ucap Ino.

'persetan dengan teman-temanku ini!' teriakku dalam hati, serta berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

.

.

_ Adegan 14_

Tanpa mempedulikan suasana hatiku yang kacau, aku tetap memulai syuring berikutnya.

Seperti adegan sebelumnya Sakura di bawah Sasuke dengan bibir yang mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

"uhh.." keluh Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan. secara bersamaan pula mereka bangun dan..

"Kyaaaa! Red mesummm!" teriak Sakura dan langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke kuat-kuat.

"Argghh.." kini Sasuke yang mengerang kesakitan karena punggung kece-nya mencium bangku taman dengan tidak elit-nya.

"m-maaf!" ucap Sakura sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sasuke. Dan sekarang! Posisi mereka sungguh tidak elit. Sakura seperti seseorang yang memeluk (baca : agresif), sedangkan Sasuke menjadi diam membeku (baca : malu).

"ano.." ucap Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"hn?" balas Sakura.

"posisi kita?" kata Sasuke pelan, namun cukup untuk Sakura dengar dan berdiri secara mendadak.

"ah.. maaf telah melukai punggungmu Red!" kata Sakura

"ah.. maaf juga telah menciummu dengan tidak romantisnya." balas Sasuke

"eh?" respon Sakura membuat Sasuke menarik tangannya dan meninggalkan arah Kamera.

"cut!" teriakku sambil membaca Naskah.

.

.

.

Setelah adegan yang satu ini, kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya Sabtu depan.

"aku pulang dulu ya!" seruku pada mereka.

Krik..krik..krik..

Tak ada respon dari mereka. Mereka menatapku dengan aneh, lalu dengan cepat Naruto mendorongku hinga aku terduduk di bangku taman.

"arahkan wajahmu keatas!" teriak Naruto.

"ken-" sebelum aku menyampaikan apa yang akan ku katakan, Naruto menyambarku dulu.

"sekarang! Sakura ambilkan tisue!" teriak Naruto sambil mengadahkan wajahku keatas.

Dia, mereka menatapku khawatir. Lalu sebuah tisue mengelap bagian bawah hidungku, serta bagian dalam hidungku.

"Kamu kok bisa mimisan sih?!" ucap Sakura.

"he? lagi?!" teriakku

"maksudmu dengan lagi apa?" tanya Ino

"kemarin malam setelah kalian pulang, hidungku mimisan." terangku datar

"ehh?" respon mereka dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"dasar Hinata no baka!" teriak Naruto.

"Kau itu memang abnormal Hinata! udah tau mimisan enggak periksa ke dokter!" teriak Sakura

"ha? d-d-d-dok-dokter?" tanyaku gugup

"Iya! Naruto bawa Hinata! Sekarang juga kita ke dokter." teriak Ino yang membangkitkan jiwa kaburku.

"huaaaa!" teriakku sambil lari, tanpa melihat ke depan karena terlalu fokus dengan mereka yang mulai mengejarku.

Duakhhh

"axzzjsghuevrg# *#" seruku tak jelas.

"sialan sejak kapan disini ada pohon!" umpatku. Aku merasakan bau anyir darah dan sesuatu mengalir dari kepalaku. Aku mengulurkan tanganku menuju dahi dan..

"ha? darah?" ucapku lelah. Semua hilang, gelap dan tubuhku terjatuh dengan tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

"haahhh… nggak!" teriak seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo dan pita berwarna merah di kepalanya.

"Hinata-chan! Jangan lari!" teriak salah satu petugas rumah sakit di Konoha.

"Enggak mauu! Kalau di suntik seenak makan coklat, aku mau disuntik setiap hari!" teriak gadis itu lagi.

"Memang enggak seenak itu sayang! Tapi nanti setelah Hina-chan selesai disuntik Tsunade-baachan belikan permen." Teriak dokter itu yang bernama Tsunade.

Seketika gadis berambut indigo itu berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah baa-chan?" tanya gadis itu

"Iya,.. nanti Baa-chan belikan cokelat." Balas dokter itu sambil berjalan menuju gadis Indigo itu dan menggendongnya.

Si gadis pun taka da niatan untuk menolak. Siapa coba, anak kecil yang menolak melakukan sesuatu dengan iming-iming hadiah coklat? Mereka berjalan meuju ke sebuah ruangan. Tak lama kemudian, ada seorang suster membawa beberapa alat suntik.

"Kau akan jadi percobaanku!" teriak Suster tersebut setelah Tsunade keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"ha? Tadi Obaa-chan mengatakan apa?" tanya gadis itu dengan lugunya.

"enggak ada." Balas suster itu sewot.

Tangan gadis Indigo itu sudah siap untuk disuntik. Kapas yang telah diberi alcohol itu telah mengolesi bagian yang akan disuntik. Jarumnya memang tak terasa, tapi efeknya yang membuat gadis berambut Idigo itu trauma.

"Arrgghhhh!"

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAA!" teriakku.

"Hinata! Tenanglah! Aku ada bersamamu." Kata Naruto.

'Apa aku berhalusinasi? Kenapa ada Naruto?'

Aku mulai mengerjapkan mataku. Sungguh cahaya begitu menyengat. Silau! Korden dalam kamarku dibuka lebar. Kini yang dapat kulihat hanyalah tubuh berkulit tan dengan mata yang dipenuhi sinar matahari.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga!" teriak Naruto seraya memelukku.

"Hah? Akhirnya?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya! Setelah kau pingsan, aku membawamu ke apartementmu. Sebelumnya, mereka bersama kita. Karena hari mulai malam mereka pulang ,sehingga hanya ada aku dan kamu disini." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

'Hinata! Keadaanmu, posisimu, dan segalanya sedang tidak normal.' Kata hatiku.

"N-N-Naruto!" panggilku gugup

"ya?" balasnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"ano.. posisi kita?" kataku

Swuusshhhh.. secepat kilat dia bangun dari tubuhku. Kurasa dia baru menyadari keadaan-ups!- posisi kita saat ini. Sungguh menggelikan.

.

.

.

Aku biarkan dia membuatkan semangkok bubur untukku. Liatlah dia! Walau dia laki-laki, dia sangat cekatan dalam hal makanan. 'Tubuhnya, wajahnya, skill-nya.. dia memang lelaki sempurna.' Ucapku dalam hati. Untuk yang kali ini aku tidak akan menolak kata hatiku. Memang begitulah dia.

Tut.. Tut..Tut..

'Apaan tuh?' tanyaku dalam hati sambil melihat ponsel Naruto yang menyala.

'Ah.. ada pesan.. Buka nggak ya?' timbangku.

'melihat sekali nggak papalah' putusku mudah yang ternyata bencana untukku.

Perlahan aku mendekati ponsel Naruto dan menatap –bukan- melirik Naruto dari belakang, ku harap dia tak melihatku sekarang yang jelas-jelas akan membuka handphone-nya tanpa sepengetahuan-nya. Aku terlihat layaknya mafia.

From : Shion-chan

Oi! Naruto-kun apa kita tidak jadi kencan? Aku sudah menunggumu di taman semanjak 30 menit yang lalu!

.

.

'Shion-chan? Kencan? Di taman? 30 menit yang lalu?' tanyaku dalam hati. 'Jadi dia sudah punya kekasih ya?' kataku dalam hati. Siapa diantara para gadis yang sanggup melihat orang terkasihnya sudah memiliki orang lain? Kurasa tidak ada. Hal itu mustahil bagi para kaum hawa, termasuk aku.

Aku meletakkan lagi handphone Naruto. 'Jika waktu bisa kuputar lebih baik aku tidak membaca pesan itu tadi.' Ucapku dalam hati. Aku berjalan menuju kursi yang semula aku pakai untuk duduk. Entah kenapa, aku merasa seperti kapas yang terbang. Aku kosong! Tak ada lagi harapan.

Dia, Naruto. Dia datang ke arahku dengan senyum manis miliknya.

"Ini Hinata-chan buburnya." Ucapnya padaku seraya menaruh semangkok bubur yang menggiurkan lidah, didepanku.

"Iya, terimakasih." Balasku dengan senyum. Bukan senyuman yang seperti hari-hari lalu, ini hanyalah senyum palsuku.

Sekitar 30 menit waktu yang kugunakan untuk makan. Selama itu pula, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku sibuk dengan makanan, sedangkan Naruto sibuk dengan handphone-nya. Beberapa kali dia terlihat marah, jengkel dan yang lainnya.

"Pergilah Naruto! Dia menunggumu!" ucapku lembut.

"hah? Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya dia padaku

"emang ada apa denganku?" tanyaku balik.

"Wajahmu masih pucat! Setelah makan kita ke rumah sakit." Ucap Naruto final.

"heh? Baiklah aku akan ke rumah sakit dan kamu menemui-nya, bagaimana?" tanyaku yang mematahkan gelar ucapan Naruto 'final'.

"ya. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kalau seseorang sedang menungguku?" tanya Naruto.

"bercerminlah! Wajahmu mengkhawatirkan seseorang! Dia gadiskan?" tanyaku menggoda.

"ha? E-eh iya." Balas Naruto dengan semburat merah tipis muncul di wajahnya.

"Ciee.. Yang lagi jatuh cintaa!" godaku lagi padanya.

Sudahlah, ini sudah cukup untuk menyakitiku. "berhentilah Hinata! Ini hanya semakin membuatmu terluka!" kata hatiku.

"Tunggu disini dan aku akan bersiap." ucapku. Dia hanya membalasku dengan anggukkan.

.

.

.

Tbc

Special thanks : Ikha Hime, dinda, Revie, Detektif Kadalchapter, ericajulyhonoka, Byakugan no Hime.

Review dibalas PM!

haloo.. ada yg kecewa dgn yg di atas? maaf lhoo.. aku lagi sibuk ujian praktek jadi idenya mlencong kesana-kesini. :v

oh iya readers yg saya kasih tau update nya hbs PUN 3 aku ajukan karena udh gk tahan buat up :v

maaf juga karena lama update dan wordnya cm dikit.. maklum kalo ketahuan mamah,, bisa hancur kehidupanku..

maaf lagi karena saya hanya seorang newbie yg baru 3 bulan lalu mengenal dunia perfanfic-nan jadu kalo saya punya salah tolong dimaklumi dan dinasehati ya..

*setiap orang akan lebih maju dengan komentar yang membangun*

silahkan review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hallooo…. Hahahaha.. :v udah berapa tahun gak ketemu ya?

(woy,, kita gk ketemu baru beberapa minggu!)

Baiklah abaikan omongan saya yang diatas yah! Lagi nglanturr :v

Balasan review (khusus yg reviewnya nggak pake akun, yang pake akun udh aku PM loh!) :

Ana : iya,, ini udah lanjut.. makasih ya udah review. Oh iya! Review lagi yoo!

Putridzah : hahaha… iya ini udh aku usahain buat karakter menyanyikan lagu love yourself. Thanks udh ripiuw dann review lagi yooww!

Faizah : ini udah lanjut lohh… ngomong2 kok reviewnya 2 kali? Kepencet yah? Tapi gpp lah menambah jumlah review ? /plak/ thanks udh review yo! revieeewww lagi ne?

Olay : Thanks udah review dan nyemangati yo! OK! Lanjut? Tentu! Jangan lupa ripiuw lagi ya. ^_^

Narunata : arigato udah menilai karya ini... sekarang ane akan tingkatkan lagi kualitasnya (klo bisa :v) Thanks udah reviewww… ripiew lagi yaaa..

*Drama Musikal*

Karakter milik pembuat Naruto

Ide milik otak saya

Warning : ide pasaran, EYD melayang, Typo bertebangan, dll

Warning Khusus :

/…./ Bernyanyi sendiri.

/…./ Bernyanyi bersama.

~Don't like, Don't read~

~Peringatan terakhir, jangan keluar sebelum membaca sampai tuntas, terimakasih.~

Chapter 5

Aku berjalan dengan lelah yang sudah menumpuk. Yah! Naruto sialan itu meninggalkanku, setelah gadis bernama Shion itu memanggilnya.

"Sial" umpatku cukup keras.

Mereka –orang yang berlalu lalang- menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin mereka menganggapku gila karena mengumpat seseorang, yang jelas-jelas dia tidak ada di hadapanku.

"Dasar Hinata bodoh! Ini di tengah jalan bukan di apartementmu!" gerutuku dalam hati.

Andai si sialan Naruto tak meninggalkanku, mungkin aku tak akan merasa selelah ini.

"Ah! Itu dia halte bis! Untung saja halte sudah dekat! Kalau belum aku akan menangis di tengah jalan karena kecapekan!" ucapku sambil menyeka beberapa bulir keringat dipelipisku.

Langkahku semakin ku percepat melihat sebuah bus akan berhenti di depan halte.

"Ah! Kondektur-jisan aku juga mau naik tungguin!" teriakku setelahku melihat bus itu akan melenggang pergi.

"Ayo cepat nona! Aku akan menunggumu!" ucap kondektur-jisan itu.

Langsung saja aku menggunakan mode lariku. Cukup dengan 3 menit aku bisa menjangkau halte dan menaiki bus itu.

"Terima kasih ji-san, kalau ji-san tidak menungguku mungkin aku akan menunggu bus lama disini." Ucapku sembari menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Hahaha… tidak juga nona, kalau nona tidak lari dengan cepat, mungkin sopir bus ini juga akan marah." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum kepadaku dan kubalas dengan senyuman pula.

Setelah membalas senyuman kondektur-jisan, aku melenggang pergi mencari kursi yang kosong.

"ah itu dia kursi kosong! Kursi, aku datang padamu." Ucapku dalam hati, sembari berjalan menuju kursi paling belakang nan pojok itu.

Aku langsung duduk diatas kursi yang lembut dan nyaman itu. Tunggu! Kenapa ada sesuatu yang meraba pahaku? Aku melirik kesamping dan melirik oji-san yang duduk disebelahku. Saat aku melihat tanganya, astaga! Tangan sialan! Langsung saja aku menepis tangan itu dan berteriak.

"Hei, oji-san, apa kau tak memiliki malu meraba-raba paha seorang gadis didepan umum?" ucapku yang menyita perhatian para penumpang.

"Hei, gadis kecil siapa yang merabamu, hah? Jangan sok memfitnah orang, baru ketemu saja sudah memfitnah orang, mau jadi apa nanti kamu besarnya?" ucap ji-san sialan itu yang membuat semua penumpang beralih menghadapku dan berbisik-bisik.

"Oh begitu ya oji-san lalu kalau aku memfitnahmu apa gunanya untukku? Apa kau tertarik dengan paha mulusku ini? sehingga tanganmu masih berada disebelah pahaku?" tanyaku yang membuat ji-san sialan itu gelagapan dan menarik tangannya.

"Sialan kau gadis muda!" ucapnya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya kearahku dan tangannya mulai memegang leherku dengan erat (baca:mencekik).

"Selama ini tak ada yang berkutik ketika tanganku menyetuh tubuh mereka kecuali kau gadis kecil, baru kali ini aku dipermalukan didepan orang, maka dari itu terima pembalasanku!" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau.

Kini pisau itu telah siap melukai pipi mulusku.

"Sial! Apa disini tidak ada yang mau menolongku." Ucapku yang membuat para penumpang lelaki akan maju melawan si oji-san sialan ini.

"Jika kalian maju, aku akan mencongkel matanya sekarang juga!" ucapnya membuat para pahlawanku menciut nyalinya.

"Tak ada cara lain!" ucapku.

Aku melepaskan tangan kananku yang semula menahan tangan oji-san itu agar tidak terlalu mencekikku. Lalu segera ku arahkan tangan kananku menuju pisau itu dan menggenggam mata pisau itu kuat-kuat. Bisarlah pisau ini melukai telapak tangan kananku yang penting mataku terselamatkan. Sedangkan telapak tangan ku yang lain ku kunakan untuk menahan tangan oji-san itu, walau tidak sekuat tangan kananku.

"Sial! Dasar keparat!" ucapku dan segera menginjak kakinya.

Setelah itu, beberapa orang menarik pria itu dariku dan menghadiahi pria itu dengan hantaman yang kuat.

"Hinata!" seseorang memanggilku.

"Eh?" ucapku kaget.

"Hinata, kemarikan tanganmu!" ucapnya.

"Ah, ternyata Ino." batinku.

"Ah, iya-iya nona Ino." ucapku padanya.

"Kau itu memang.. -ah, sudahlah yang penting ku obati dulu luka ditanganmu!" ucap gadis ponitail itu.

"Iya.." balasku.

Tanganku! Hahahaha.. Beginilah hasilnya, sobek agak dalam, darah sudah muncrat ke luar. Pasrahlah daku.

Untung aku terselamatkan dari adegan pencongkelan mata. Sial! pergi jalan kaki! Di halte harus lari! Diraba Ero oji-san! Dan sekarang, tanganku yang mulus menjadi robek. Hari ini penuh dengan kesialan!

"Hei, Hinata no baka, kok bisa sih paman itu hampir mencongkel matamu?" tanya Ino.

Mau gimana lagi? kalau aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, nyawaku juga akan terancam. Baiklah, aku mulai bercerita kepada gadis pirang itu tentang Naruto yang meninggalkanku, aku yang harus mengejar bis, dan kelakuan Ero oji-san yang membuatku naik pitam.

"APA?! si Naruto itu meninggalkanmu?" itulah reaksi pertama dari Ino.

"Iya, liat saja nanti aku akan balas dendam kepadanya karenanya tanganku menjadi seperti ini!" ucapku.

"Aku akan membantumu, Hinata!" ucapnya bersemangat.

"Kurasa Ino cukup menakutkan kalau seperti ini." ucapku dalam hati.

Skip Time

"Hah.." sudah berapa kali aku menghembuskan nafas aku tak tahu.

Sebelumnya Naruto yang sialan! Sekarang Ino ikut-ikutan menjadi sialan! Mentang-mentang dia ditelfon pacarnya, dia meninggalkanku sendirian lagi.

Setelah turun dari bus dan turun dari halte, aku berjalan bersama kesialanku menuju R.S Konoha.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu utama R.S itu dan membukanya. Masuk lalu menuju resepsionis.

"Nee-chan? Apa Tsunade baa-chan ada di ruangannya?" tanyaku pada petugas cantik ini yang sudah kukenal sejak aku berumur 10 tahun.

"Iya, emang kenapa kau kesini Hinata-chan? Ada yang sakit?" tanya petugas itu kepadaku.

"Hahaha.. Cuma ini kok nee-chan" ucapku seraya menunjukkan telapak tangan kananku yang dibalut sapu tangan.

"Eh? Hinata-chan apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya petugas itu lagi.

"Cuma ada problem kecil nee-chan, tidak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja nee-chan!" ucapku.

"Ya sudah nee-chan, aku pergi keruangan Tsunade-baachan dulu ya!" ucapku setelah melihat ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berubah.

"Iya, hati-hati ya, Hinata-chan!" ucapnya.

Skip Time

Setelah berjalan melalui beberapa belokan, aku sampai diruangan Tsunade-baachan.

.Tok

Aku mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali dan mendengar sesuatu.

"Masuk!" ucap seseorang dari dalam.

Aku mendorong daun pintu, masuk, dan menutup daun pintu. Kulihat seorang wanita paruh baya sedang membaca dokumen dengan serius.

"Hei, baa-chan tidak usah terlalu serius seperti itu! Apa kau tak kangen denganku?" ucapku yang langsung menyita perhatiannya.

"Eh? Hinata! Tumben kau kesini ada apa?" ucap Tsunade-baachan lalu segera berdiri dan memelukku, aku pun membalas pelukannya.

"Baa-chan.. Aku mau konsultasi.." ucapku seraya melepas pelukan Tsunade-baachan.

"Iya-iya, duduk sana!" ucap baa-chan.

Kutarik kursi berwarna biru itu dan mendudukinya.

"Baa-chan, sebelum aku konsultasi, tolong perbankan ini ya!" ucapku sambil menunjukkan tanganku yang dibalut sapu tangan.

"Loh? Kenapa itu, Hinata? Cepat kesini! Aku takut kalau tanganmu infeksi!" ucap baa-san dengan wajah yang cukup khawatir.

"Hehehe.. Biasalah baa-chan.. Pelecehan seksual di dalam bus, dan berakhir dengan alat tajam." ucapku.

"Ceritakan kepadaku segalanya!" perintahnya.

Aku pun mulai menceritakan kepada baa-chan tentang Ero ji-san yang meraba-raba, dan kejadian selanjutnya. Tapi, aku tak mengatakan apapun tentang Naruto.

"APA?! Kenapa ada seorang pria gila yang mau melukaimu? Jika itu, Jiraya, akan aku bunuh dia!" Reaksi Baa-chan setelah mengetahui kejadia yang ku alami.

"Hahahaha.. Itu Bukan Jiraya-jisan, Baa-chan." Ucapku.

"Ternyata, baa-chan menakutkan juga." Batinku merinding.

"Oh iya baa-chan, aku hampir lupa, aku itu mimisan hari sabtu sama minggu kemarin, baa-chan. Kira-kira itu bukan hal yang berbahayakan baa-chan?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ha? Kau mimisan? 2 hari?" tanyanya, lalu kubalas dengan anggukan.

"Hmm.. Mungkin kau hanya kecapekan, kau tahu sendirikan tubuhmu itu tak boleh kecapekan!" ucapnya.

"Loh? Emang kenapa aku tidak boleh kecapekan, baa-chan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Haduh.. Sifat penasaranmu ternyata belum hilang, yah? Baiklah, kau itu lahir premature dan hal itu menyebabkan tubuhmu lebih mudah sakit, jadi kau tidak boleh kecapekan!" ucapnya yang menyerupai perintah itu.

"Baik-baik baa-chan, aku kan menurutimu! Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu baa-chan!" pamitku.

"Akhirnya aku bisa pulang!" teriakku dalam hati.

"Eits, Hinata! Sebelum pulang lebih baik kau cek darah, bisa saja itu gejala Leukimia lho!" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Haa? Laboratorium? Suntikan? Darah?" pikirku.

.

.

1 detik

.

.

2 detik

.

.

3 detik

.

.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau cek darah!" ucapku sambil lari keluar ruangan.

BRUAKK…

"Aduh!" teriakku, sakit sudah pantatku! Mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ah, Hinata-chan maafkan aku!" ucap Anko-neechan.

"Mati aku! Kalau begini aku pasti akan diseret ke lab, nih!" batinku.

"Ah! Pas sekali!" ucap Tsunade-baachan

"Ada apa, Tsunade-sama? Perlu bantuan?" ucap Anko-neechan sambil berdiri.

"Tolong seret gadis itu ke lab dan ambil sampel darahnya!" ucap baa-chan

"Ha'I Tsunade-sama!" ucap Anko-neechan yang langsung menyeretku begitu saja.

"Sudahlah!" ucapku dalam hati.

SKIP TIME

Hahaha.. Setelah melalui acara pengambilan sampel darah yang cukup menyulitkanku,ku pergi keluar menuju taman kota didepan R.S Konoha.

"Wait! Apa itu kuning-kuning!" ucapkku setelah melihat sepasang makhluk hidup ada ditaman itu dan memiliki mahkota berwarna pirang tua dan pirang pucat.

Langsung saja aku terjun ke TKP dan bersembunyi di belakang pohon yang tak jauh dari bangku taman sepang makhluk hidup itu.

"Nah itu dia, si sialan Naruto!" ucapku setelah kulihat dengan jelas bahwa makhluk itu memang Naruto.

"Baka siap-siap mendapatkan tonjokkanku, yah!" batinku seraya berjalan menuju Naruto.

Aku berjalan dengan aura merah kehitaman yang cukup mudah dirasakan orang lain, terutama oleh mangsaku.

"Ne, ne, Naruto no baka, mau ku tonjok tidak?" ucapku yang langsung menyita perhatian Naruto dan gadis di sampingnya.

"Emang salahku apa Hinata-chan?" ucap Naruto dengan tampang watados.

"Meninggalkanku!" ucapku dan sesaat kemudian Sebuah lebaman muncul pipi Naruto bagian kanan.

"Eh? Naruto-kun! Hei gadis apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?" serang gadis itu.

'Ops. mata bulat rambut pirang! diakan!' teriakku dalam hati.

"Tunggu! Kau itu Shishi-chan kan?" ucapku.

"Eh? Nata-chan!" ucapnya dan langsung memelukku erat-erat.

"Hua! Shishi, kapan kau pulang dari Korea, hah?" tanyaku sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Aku baru pulang 3 bulan yang lalu!" ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku, hah?" balasku lagi.

"Hei, nona Hyuga, apa kau dulu memberiku nomor ponselmu?" ucapnya sambil melepas pelukan kami.

"Eh? Iya-ya aku waktu itu belum punya ponsel ya.. Hmm kalau begitu, aku minta maaf dan tolong bantu aku untuk membalas pria ini." ucapku sambil menujuk Naruto yang masih mengelus-elus pipi bagian kanan milikknya.

"Emang dia punya salah apa sama kamu, Nata-chan." Tanyanya.

Dan lagi-lagi aku harus menceritakan semuanya dari awal hingga aku bisa sampai disini. Lalu setelah itu, Shishi-chan menjewer kedua telinga Naruto dan menyisakan kemerahan disana.

"AAAAUUWWWWW! Sakit ne, Shion-chan!" teriak Naruto.

"Itu akibat karena sudah meninggalkan Nata-chan tanpa pemberitahuan." Ucap Shishi-chan

"MInta maaf!" perintah sahabat kecilku itu dan Naruto menurut saja.

"Maaf, Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

"Sial! Selalu saja aku cemburu!" batinku sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"Eh, Nata, mau kemana?" ucap Shion.

"Mau mengganti perban!" Ucapku sambil menunjukkan perban yang mulai berwarna merah, karena darahku keluar lagi. (baca : efek dari meremas tanga terlalu kuat saat aku akan menojok Naruto)

"Yah! Kitakan baru ketemu!" ucapnya sedikit teriak.

"Tanya saja pada Naruto, dia tahu alamat apartementku! Kau bisa main kesana setelah pulang sekolah atau saat hari libur!" ucapku tanpa melihat kebelakan dan berlalu menuju ke halte.

"HUAAAHHH, CAPEKNYAAA!" teriakku stelah aku membuka pintu apartement

"Hmm… Waktu itu, kenapa Naruto bisa masuk yah?"pikirku

/krik/krik/krik

"Kamprettt! Siapa yang udah ngasih tau password apartement gue!" teriakku

"handphone!" teriakku sambil mengacak meja, akhirnya ketemu.

"Sakura!"

"Moshi-moshi!" suara dari seberang

"WOI Sakura! Apa kamu yang ngasih tau password apartementku?" ucapku dengan suara lantang, yakin 100% sekarang dia sedang menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinganya.

"Heh baka! Kau mau membuat telingaku tuli?" teriaknya

"oh.. iya maap terbawa suasana."ucapku dengan tawa garing.

"Iya, aku yang ngasih tau Naruto passwordmu." Ucapnya santai

"oh.. ya udah terimakasih." Ucapku, lalu beberapa detik kemudian.

"HEI jidat lebar! Sejak kapan kau jadi stalkerku?" tanyaku sarkatis.

"eh?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tau password apartementku hah? Ingat ya aku bukan LGBT"

"Ih.. siapa juga yang jadi LGBT? Gue tau password lu, saat naruto mainan hp. Nah saat itu kan silau. Jadi ketika lu ngetik password muncul deh bayangannya di hp naruto."

"ou.. ya udah." Ucapku

Klik. Terputuslah sambungan telepon kami.

Besok pasti akan ada pengumuman heboh. Terutama karena kedatangan Shishi-chan.

Konoha International School

Sudah kuduga. Kelas ini tak akan pernah sepi. Apalagi mulai besok akan ada libur panjang. Ingat! Bukan pergantian musim, tapi karena ujian untuk kakak kelas dan karena angkatan kami di beri tugas yang rempong, kita diliburkan selama 2 bulan.

Bahagialah para umat manusia seperti, Sakura dan Ino. Dan bersedihlah bagiku. Aku benci di apartement sendirian. Jika kalian bertanya, kenapa aku tidak ke Hyuga Mansion, hanya satu jawabannya, malas.

Tapi semua alat gambar, keyboard kecil, dan gitarku ada disana. Sial! Haruskah aku bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Tapi kalau aku tak kesana, sepi coeg. Sudahlah, lebih baik besok aku mampir sebentar.

Kantin KSI

Disinilah aku sekarang, terjebak oleh kawanan drama musikal. Rasanya aku ingin memiliki sayap dan terbang bebas menghindari Sakura dan Ino yang mulai mengacangiku. Terimakasih guys, kalian bersenang-senang bersama pasangan kalian sedangkan aku, ngenes.

"Eh? Nata-chan!" panggil seseorang dari belakangku.

"Shi-shi!" ucapku dengan nada manja dan segera memeluknya.

"Hei! Hinata siapa dia?" tanya Sai dengan senyum palsunya itu.

"Ah! Teman-teman." Munculah si biang keroknya.

"Perkenalkan! Namanya Mikko Shion, dia itu sahabatku sejak kecil. Dulu kami tetanggaan, tapi karena dia pindah ke Korea, aku sekarang tak sekomplek lagi dengannya. Tapi sekarang ia adalah pacarku! Ingat ya!" Ucapnya semangat.

Nyut, untuk sedetik saja rasanya seseorang mencabik-cabik wajahnya.

"Dan Hinata! Lepaskan dia!" ucapnya dengan menunjukku.

"Diam kau bodoh!" gerutuku.

"Ah! Na-ru-to-kun!" Oo.. sepertinya ada yang bangkit.

Buagh..

"Loh? Kau apakan pig, sahabatku ini?" ucap Sakura sembari berjalan menuju Naruto.

"Ini dan dia penyebabnya." Ucap Ino sambil mengangkat telapak tanganku sebelah kanan yang dibungkus dengan kain kassa.

"Loh? Itu kenapa Hinata-chan? Sejak kapan itu terjadi padamu?" tanyanya.

"Baka! Kalau mau sibuk sama calon pacar, tak usah mengurusiku!" ucapku penuh penekanan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Uchiha dingin itu memerah, karena malu.

Buagh..

"Ini untuk Hinata-chan, hadiah dariku." Ucap Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan! Hei! Kalau dekat dengan Sasuke-kun itu sudah hakku!" ucapnya marah.

"Hah?" kami semua tersentak kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kami sudah resmi!" ucap Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Hoi dtedme dkau dbednedran dsadma dsadkudra?" ucap Naruto dan semuanya hanya cengo ditempat.

"Akan aku transletkan!" ucapku

"HOI TEME, KAU BENERAN SAMA SAKURA?" teriakku.

Kini Sasuke melotot padaku. Manamungkin tidak. Liatlah, seluruh penghuni kantin menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian, setelah mendengar ucapanku tadi.

"Hn!" akhirnya, Sakura selamat ya!

"Tunggu sebentar! Berarti yang disini jomblo cuma aku?" ucapku dengan polosnya.

Dan kita semua (penghuni kantin) tertawa bersama.

Hyuga Mansion. (Keesokan Harinya)

"Tadaima" salamku

Sepi, hening. Tak ada yang menjawab. Hari-hari telah berlalu. Dan bagiku hari seperti ini bukankah hal baru.

Ku berjalan terus menyusuri ruang tamu yang sepi dan berjalan menuju dapur. Alangkah terkejutnya aku, tou-sma, kaa-sama, dan.. Hanabi. Duduk dan makan bersama di meja.

Aku ingin meraskan sensasi itu lagi, sungguh! Aku masih berharap tou-sama kembali ke tou-samaku yang dulu. Selalu menyayangiku apa adanya dan selalu membanggakanku.

"Hinata!" ucapan kaa-sama lah yang membangunkanku dari alam imajinasi. Dia, memelukku erat.

"Aku rindu okaa-sama." Dan akupun membalas pelukan hangat kaa-samaku.

"Hanabi, juga mau pelukan hangat!" ucapnya sambil menarik tas selempangku.

Aku memang bukan kakak yang baik, tetapi bukan berarti aku tak akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk adikku. Adik yang sangat aku sayang.

"Sini yang mau dipeluk nee-chan!" ucapku sambil menyamakan tinggi kami dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" baru beberapa menit aku memeluk adik kecilku, tou-sama sudah menanyakan tujuanku kesini.

"Tak perlu repot-repot tuan Hiashi, aku hanya mengambil barangku saja. dan lagi aku juga mau mengambil semua tabuangan dan pakaianku. Setelah itu aku tak perlu kembali ke sini jika ada kebutuhan. Aku juga tak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi, tuan Hiashi." Ucapku dingin dan akupun segera melepas pelukan Hanabi.

"Aku juga masih ingat, bahwa aku bukan keluarga Hiashi Hyuga lagi!" ucapku lantang.

Plak

"Diam!" sentak tou-sama

Pipiku memerah akibat tamparannya. Tapi kurasa, itu tak lebih perih ketika tou-sama mengusirku saat itu.

"Kau itu memang anak tak tahu terima kasih! Kau sekolah siapa yang membiayai hah? Kebutuhanmu yang lain siapa yang membayar?"

"Berhenti Hiashi! Dia itu anakmu! Penerus Hyuga!" ucap kaa-san saat tou-sama mencoba untuk berbicara lagi.

"CUKUP!" sudah! Ini sudah batasanku.

"Berhenti bersikap egois tuan Hiashi! Asalkan anda tahu! Semenjak anda mengusir saya, kebutuhan sekolah dan sehari-harinya sudah bisa saya handel sendiri. Sekolah saya tanpa membayar, karena kepintaran saya!" ucapku dengan senyum sinis.

Kini gantian tou-sama dan kaa-sama yang terkejut mendengar penuturanku.

"Nee-chan? Ini tangan nee-chan kenapa?" tanya Hanabi yang dari tadi berada di depanku.

"Oh... Ini.. Hanya ada orang yang ingin mendapatkan mata cantik nee-chan dengan pisau, tapi nee-chan berhasil menghentikannya dengan memegang pisaunya, walaupun tangan nee-chan jadi begini sih!"

Untuk yang ke dua kalinya tou-sama dan kaa-sama yang terkejut mendengar penuturanku.

"Sudahlah, aku permisi." Ucapku sembari meninggalkan tou-sama, kaa-sama dan Hanabi yang kebingungan.

Kamarku! kamar yang sudah aku huni selama 16 tahun dan terpaksa aku tinggalkan setahun silam.

Cat berwarna biru muda, boneka beruang berwarna putih, lemari berukir. Semua masih lengkap! guys, aku rindu kalian!

Tapi maaf, aku harus pergi. Sebenarnya aku sayang kalian, tapi keadaan yang memaksaku. Sekarang aku datang untuk menjemput kalian! tunggu! lalu bagaimana dengan mobilku?

Ah! aku ingat! segera saja aku ambil ponsel yang ada di dalam tasku.

"Hallo?" ucap seseorang dari seberang.

"Ah!Asuma-jisan, bisa bantu saya?" ucapku.

"Ah.. nona Hinata, iya, bisa!" ucapnya semangat.

"Tolong ambil barang-barang di mansion Hyuga. Soal biaya, akan saya kirim ke rekening anda." ucapku to the point.

"Ah.. anda sangat mengerti apa yang saya inginkan!" ucapnya.

"Barang bisa tanya si pemilik rumah, oke?"

"Oke!"

telepon kami.

.

.

.

.Tok

kriet.

"Okaa-sama, masuklah!" ucapku lembut.

"Pulanglah Hinata!" perinta okaa-sama.

"Maaf okaa-sama, aku tak bisa, tapi.. okaa-sama, bisa kok main ke apartementku!" hiburku.

"Hah.. baiklah. Oh iya. Ini kunci mobilmu."

"Terima kasih. Apakah Tou-sama yang memberinya?"

"Iya!"

"Okaa-sama, nanti ada seseorang yang akan mengambil barang-barangku, tolong tunjukan ya!"

"Baiklah."

"Aku pergi dulu ya, okaa-sama."

"Ha'i."

Aku pun mencium kedua pipi okaa-sama singkat dan memeluknya. Melepas pelukan rindu itu dan berlalu menuju garasi mansion hyuga.

Garasi Mansion Hyuga

Mobilku!

Mobilku yang imut! bersih! dan perfect!

Cklek.

Setelah aku membuka pintu mobil, dengan segera ku masuk dan menyamankan diri di dalamnya. Sebelum aku pergi, aku akan memanasi mesin ini.

"Tuhan, semoga mesinku belum membeku." doaku.

.

"Akhirnya, ku kira kau beku, slinky." ucapku kepada mobil kesayanganku ini.

Sepertinya 15 menit cukup untuk memanaskan mesin mini car-ku ini, segera saja aku melajukan mobilku.

Keluar dari mansion Hyuga bukanlah hal yang sulit untukku, pasalnya setahun silam aku sudah melewati gerbang ini dengan cara yang menjijikan. Namun hal itu tak berlaku 16 tahun silam, sebelum aku pergi.

"Sudahlah! Aku tak mau mengingat hal itu." ucapku pada diriku sendiri , dan akupun berlanjut untuk melajukan mobilku.

.

"Eh? Ada yang telpon?"

Setelah mendengar bunyi panggilan dari ponselku, aku pun meminggirkan mobilku, lebih tepatnya dipinggir taman.

"Moshi-moshi?" ucapku.

"Ah.. Hinata-chan, hasil lab-nya sudah keluar. Filenya akan kukirim ke emailmu ya!" ucap seorang wanita yang kukenal beberapa tahun silam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan-

"Ha'I Anko-neechan" –Wanita yang sudah menyeretku ke lab sialan itu, Anko-neechan.

Beberapa detik setelah dia mematikan sambungan telepon-nya, sebuah file masuk melalu akun emailku. Jantungku tak berhenti tuk berdebar, diantara perasaan gugupku, terdapat perasaan ketakutan yang mendalam. Bagaimana kalau aku kenapa-kenapa?

Klik.

Setelah kuberanikan diri untuk membuka file itu, jari telunjukku sibuk untuk menarik halaman keatas. Semakin kebawah, kebawah dan hasilnya-

"Saudari Hyuga Hinata dinyatakan mengidap penyakit leukemia, stadium awal."

-positif.

Tes.

Tes.

"Eh apa ini! Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi! Kenapa aku masih menangis, sih?"

Bukannya aliran air ini berhenti, tetapi semakin membanjiri pipiku. Sungguh! Aku sekarang dalam perasaan sedih, tetapi di hatiku yang paling dalam, aku merasa bahagia. Setidaknya, kalau aku mati dini, aku tak perlu repot untuk meminta restu pada keluargaku. Toh, sebelum aku menikah, aku akan mati.

Ku usap kasar air mata yang masih menganak sungai ini. Aku butuh hiburan, pemandangan, untuk cuci mata, untuk membersihkan perasaanku yang campur aduk.

Kriet.

Kubuka pintu mobil ini dan keluar dari dalam sana. Setelah mengunci mobil, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan mengitari taman. Baru beberapa meter dari mobil, sebuah tangan menarik lenganku.

"Eh?"

"Hinata-chan!" ucap makhluk itu.

"Ada apa Uzumaki-san?" jawabku.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Hinata."

"Namikaze-san?"

"No!"

"Naruto-san?"

"Tidak."

"Naru-chan?"

"itu menjijikkan!"

"Fox?"

"Tidak akan!"

"Rubah?"

"Tidaaakk!"

"Pirang?"

"TIDAK!"

"Dobe?" kurasa ini puncak kemarahannya.

"TIDDDAAAKKKK!"

"Lalu?" tanyaku pura-pura polos.

"NA-RU-TO-KUN! Begitu!" ujarnya.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Apa yang kau mau?" tanyaku.

"Ajari aku bernyanyi lagu love yourself!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk drama musikal, baka!" ucapnya.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah Naruto no baka, aku tak akan mengajarimu!" ujarku.

"Ampun Hinata! Baiklah, nona Hinata?"

"Begitu lebih baik." Ucapku.

"Dasar gadis licik!" gerutunya.

"Apa yang kau bilang!" ucapku.

"T-tidak ada! Ayo sekarang saja." ucapnya sembari menarikku ke salah satu bangku taman.

"Ini liriknya!" ucapnya sambir menyodorkan selembar kertas hvs.

"Hmm..Untung sekali kau, Naruto!" ucapku.

"Nani?"

"Aku sudah pernah menyanyikan lagu ini!"

"Dengarkan aku bernyanyi dan bila kau sudah siap ikuti aku secara perlahan!' perintahku padanya.

"Ha'I, sensei!"

"Tunggu sebentar!" ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Kita akan menyanyikan berdasarkan lagunya!" ucapku sambil memutar lagu love yourself melalui ponsel.

 **/All the times that you rain on my parade/**

 _(Setiap waktu kau mengeluh pada saat menghiasi hariku)_

 **/And all the clubs you get in using my name/**

 _(Dan semua klub yang kau masuki menggunakan namaku)_

 **/You think you broke my heart/**

 _(Kau pikir kau menghancurkam hatiku)_

 **/Ohhh girl for goodness sake/**

 _(Ohhh gadis demi kebaikan)_

 **/You think I'm crying/**

 _(Kau pikir aku menangis)_

 **/Oh my ohhh, well no I ain't!/**

 _(Oh aku oh, tidak, aku tidak!)_

Klik.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja?" tanyaku padanya.

"E-eh? tidak, aku hanya terpesona pada suaramu yang indah." jawabnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum khas Uzumaki Naruto.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita bernyanyi bersama ya! Jangan berhenti bila dentingan lagu ini belum berakhir!" ajakku.

"Yosh! Ganbare!"

Klik. Lagupun mulai terdengar lagi.

/ **And I didn't wanna write a song/**  
( _Dan aku tak ingin menulis lagu)_  
/ **'Cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care, I don't/**  
( _Karena aku tak ingin orang berpikir aku masih peduli, aku tidak)_  
/ **But, you still hit my phone up/**  
( _Tapi, kau masih menghubungi di ponselku)_  
/ **And baby I be moving on/**  
( _Dan sayang aku akan melangkah)_

/ **And I think you should be somethin' I don't wanna hold back/**  
( _Dan kupikir kau harus menjadi sesuatu yang dapat membuatku tak ingin terus kembali)_  
/ **Maybe you should know that/**  
( _Mungkin kau harus tahu bahwa)_  
/ **My mama don't like you and she like's everyone/**  
( _Mamaku tak suka padamu dan dia_

sama saja)  
/ **And I don't like to admit that I was wrong/**  
( _Dan aku tak suka untuk mengakui kesalahanku)_  
/ **And I've been so caught up in my job/**  
( _Dan aku sudah terjebak di dalam yang ku kerjakan)_  
/ **Didn't see what's going on/**  
( _Tak lihat apa yang terjadi)_  
/ **And now I know/**  
( _Dan kini aku tahu)_  
/ **I'm better sleeping on my own/**  
( _Aku lebih baik tidur sendiri)_

/ **'Cause if you like the way you look that much/**  
( _Karena jika kau suka cara pandanganmu)_  
/ **Ohhhh baby you should go and love yourself/**  
( _Oh sayang kau harus pergi dan cintai diri sendiri)_  
/ **And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'/**  
( _Dan jika kau pikir kalau aku masih bertahan pada sesuatu)_  
/ **You should go and love yourself/**  
( _Kau harus pergi dan cintai diri sendiri)_

/ **When you told me that you hated my friends/**  
( _Saat kau katakan padaku kalau kau membenci teman-temanku)_  
/ **The only problem was with you and not them/**  
( _Satu-satunya masalah denganmu dan bukan dengan mereka)_  
/ **And every time you told my opinion was wrong/**  
( _Dan setiap kali kau bilang pendapatku salah)_  
/ **And tried to make me forget where I came from/**  
( _Dan mencoba tuk membuatku lupa dari mana aku berasal)_

/ **And I didn't wanna write a song/**  
( _Dan aku tak ingin menulis lagu)_  
/ **'Cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care, I don't/**  
( _Karena aku tak ingin orang berpikir aku masih peduli, aku tidak)_  
/ **But, you still hit my phone up/**  
( _Tapi, kau masih hubungi ponselku)_  
/ **And baby I be moving on/**  
( _Dan sayang aku akan melangkah)_  
 _  
_  
/ **And I think you should be somethin' I don't wanna hold back/**  
( _Dan kupikir kau harus menjadi sesuatu yang dapat membuatku tak ingin terus kembali)_  
/ **Maybe you should know that/**  
( _Mungkin kau harus tahu bahwa)_  
/ **My mama don't like you and she like's everyone/**  
( _Mamaku tak suka padamu dan dia sama saja)_  
/ **And I don't like to admit that I was wrong/**  
( _Dan aku tak suka untuk mengakui kesalahanku)_  
/ **And I've been so caught up in my job/**  
( _Dan aku sudah terjebak di dalam yang ku kerjakan)_  
/ **Didn't see what's going on/**  
( _Tak lihat apa yang terjadi)_  
/ **And now I know/**  
( _Dan kini aku tahu)_  
/ **I'm better sleeping on my own/**  
( _Aku lebih baik tidur sendiri)_

/ **'Cause if you like the way you look that much/**  
( _Karena jika kau suka cara pandanganmu)_  
/ **Ohhhh baby you should go and love yourself/**  
( _Oh sayang kau harus pergi dan cintai diri sendiri)_  
/ **And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'/**  
( _Dan jika kau pikir kalau aku masih bertahan pada sesuatu)_  
/ **You should go them/**  
( _Kau harus pergi sendiri)_  
 _  
/_ **For all the times you made me feel small/**  
( _Tuk sepanjang waktu kau membuatku merasa di remehkan)_  
/ **I fell in love now I fear nothin' at all/**  
( _Aku jatuh cinta, kini aku tak takut apapun sama sekali)_  
/ **I never felt so low when I was vulnerable/**  
( _Aku tak pernah merasa begitu sedih saat aku rapuh)_  
/ **Was I a fool to let you break down my walls?/**  
( _Bodohkah untuk biarkan kau runtuhkan dindingku?)_

/ **'Cause if you like the way you look that much/**

( _Karena jika kau suka cara pandanganmu)_

/ **Ohhhh baby you should go and love yourself/**

( _Oh sayang kau harus pergi dan cintai diri sendiri)_

/ **And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'/**

( _Dan jika kau pikir kalau aku masih bertahan pada sesuatu)_

/ **You should go and love yourself/**

( _Kau harus pergi dan cintai diri sendiri)_

/ **'Cause if you like the way you look that much/**

( _Karena jika kau suka cara pandanganmu)_

/ **Ohhhh baby you should go and love yourself/**

( _Oh sayang kau harus pergi dan cintai diri sendiri)_

/ **And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'/**

( _Dan jika kau pikir kalau aku masih bertahan pada sesuatu)_

/ **You should go and love yourself/**

( _Kau harus pergi dan cintai diri sendiri)_

 _-Lagu berhenti berputar-_

"Prok-prok"

" Eh?" ucapku kaget.

"Suara onee-chan dan onii-chan bagus sekali!" ucap seorang gadis kecil dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Haha.." tawaku malu.

"Dia memang penyanyi yang kerenkan, Konohamaru?" tanya pria tan ini.

"Iya, Naruto-niichan!" Jawab seorang anak laki-laki, yang entah sejak kapan berada di pangkuan Naruto.

"Hehe.. Tapi suara nee-chan tak sebanding dengan suara Adele!" ucapku lembut. Adele, penyanyi yang sangat ku kagumi, tak hanya suaranya yang indah, tarikan napasnya pun kuat. Sungguh! penyanyi yang luar biasa.

Kling. Kling.

"Eh?" sesuatu tengah beretar dalam kantong celanaku. Handphoneku bergetar, tanda panggilan masuk.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

" Ah! gomen-gomen, sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan mu sebentar untuk menjawab telfon ini." pamitku dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi?" salamku.

"Hm.. Imoutoku yang imut? Setelah ke mansion hyuga utama, kenapa tak mampir ke rumahku hah?" ucap seseorang dengan nada geram.

"Ah? Ini siapa sih?" tanyaku dengan polos.

"Ekhem! sepertinya ada yang ingin membuatku naik darah ya?" ucapnya lagi. Sungguh! ini aneh, tiba-tiba aku ditelfon dengan alien planet Yupiter, dan dia memanggilku dengan sebutan imouto yang imut. Sejak kapan aku dipanggil dengan panggilan itu, kecuali-

-dengan Neji-niichan.

"Astaga! ini Neji-niichan?" tanyaku lembut.

"Iya HI-NA-TA-IMOUTO!" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan. Jika begini, bisa dipastikan dia memasuki mode evil.

"Aaaa... Nii-chann! Kenapa baru menghubungiku setelah 1 bulan tidak komunikasi? Aku ngambek padamu!"

" Ara-ara Hi-"

"Aku tidak mau menjawab telfon nii-chan lagi!"

Kusentuh kotak berwarna merah yang ada dilayar ponselku. Klik.

"Tapi, aku ingin bertemu dengan nii-chan secara langsung!" ucapku bersemangat, lalu kembali ke tempat Naruto sebelumnya.

Taman

"Naruto-kun! aku harus pergi!" ucapku sembari membereskan kertas bertuliskan lirik lagu love yourself itu.

"Eh? kemana Hinata-chan? perlu kuantar?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantar, Naruto. Aku hanya akan pergi ke rumah onii-chanku." jawabku dan dibalas dengan tatapan lembutnya.

'Oh! bola mata itu sungguh menggodaku!' ucapku dalam hati.

"Sudah ya, Naruto, aku pergi dulu!" pamitku senbari berlari kecil menuju slinky (baca:mobilku)

.

Kriet.

Bugk!

Sudah nyaman pantatku, sekarang tinggal menuju hyuga mansion milik pribadi Neji-niichan. Kakak sekaligus pelindung, penasihat, pengajar, dan sebaai teladan hidupku. Memang dia memiliki sikap over protectiv kepadaku, namun itu hal wajar bukan? ingat! aku satu-satunya saudara yang dia miliki, apalagi aku 5 tahun lebih muda darinya.

.

Tanpa melihat Naruto, aku menjalankan slinky memasuki jalan raya dan memutari taman 1 kali lalu belok ke kiri.

Hyuga Neji Mansion

Tak sampai 5 menit, aku sudah sampai di Hyuga Neji mansion. Setelah mematikan mesin, aku keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju gerbang mansion.

Fortuna! gerbang ini tak dikunci.

Kriet.

Setelah sedikit membuat celah, aku masuk kedalam dan mulai mencari-cari dia. Taman depan, kosong. Ruang tamu, kosong. Perpustakaan, kosong. Ruang makan, kosong. Tempat renang, kosong.

Tinggal satu ruangan umum yang belum aku cari, tempat olahraga.

.tap.

Tak terasa, aku berhenti diambang pintu. Baru 20 menit yang lalu aku berkomunikasi dengannya melalui telfon, sekarang, aku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut kaos singlet berwarna hitam.

Tubuhnya yang atletis, ototnya yang kekar, uratnya yang timbul, dan keringatnya yang menetes. Jika bukan aku yang ada disini, mungkin onii-chanku ini sudah dijadikan makan malam oleh makhluk hidup itu. 'Ngomong-ngomong dia itu mirip Naruto-kun ya?' ucapku dalam hati.

'Ops! dia milik Shishi-chan!' ucapku menyadarkan diri.

Dan aku yakin 99% , onii-chan akan menolak untuk menjadi makanan mereka, namun itu tak berlaku bagi Tenten. Gadis asal China yang mampu memikat hati dingin onii-chan.

Tapi untuk yang 1%, aku percaya Onii-chan akan menerima gadis lain, ketika Tenten-neechan tak mau melihatnya lagi/menjadi milik orang lain/menjadi wanita sebelum waktunya. -Ingat! Onii-chan itu kolot!-

Greb! dengan waktu 1 detik, aku mampu untuk memeluk tubuh kekar onii-chan. Awalnya dia kaget, namun pada akhirnya dia berbalik dan membalas pelukan sepihakku.

"I come back, brother!" ucapku saat dia mulai menjatuhkan dagunya ke atas kepalaku.

"You are stupid!" ucapnya.

"You say that you never talk to me again!" lanjutnya.

"Imouto! kau itu tahukan aku sangat menyayangimu!" ucap pria yang berstatus kakak saudaraku ini.

"hmm.." jawabku sambil mengangguk dalam dekapannya.

"Tapi kalau ada Tenten-neechan, kakak akan lebih menyayanginyakan?" godaku.

"A-a.. Hinata, dia itu calon istriku! Tapi bukan berarti kau rasa sayangku kepadamu akan kukurangi. Meskipun dia istriku, imoutoku ini tetap yang paling aku sayangi." jawab Neji-nii panjang lebar.

"Ara-ara, sepertinya aku sedang dibicarakan ya?" ucap seorang gadis yang sudah menjadi dewasa dengan setelan kaos berwarna kuning violet dan celana jeans berwarna biru donker. Satu lagi, rambutnya digerai dengan pita putih bertengger apik disana.

"A?" kini aku kebingungan, dengan melepas pelukan Neji-nii dan menghadap kepadanya.

Ku miringkan kekanan kepalaku dan berjalan menujunya. Kuputari dia sebanyak 7 kal- aku tidak sedang melakukan upara, jadi cukup 1 kali saja aku memutarinya.

"Ekhem! Sejak kapan onee-chan ku yang tomboy menjadi feminim?" tanyaku dengan gaya layaknya detektif.

"Hei! Manusia ababil! Gara-gara onii-chan kesayanganmu itu melamarku ditengah jalan, aku berubah menjadi feminim dalam sekejap." ucapnya dengan menutu mata dan senyum yang mengembang. Dia mengejekku.

"Woi, sejak kapan aku menjadi manusia ab-, tunggu! manusia ababil itu apa?" tanyaku dengan alis yang sudah kutautkan.

"Manusia Ababil!" jawabnya singkat.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ah, Hinata-chan, barang-barangmu sudah ada didepan apartement."

"Aa.. maaf ya Asuma-jisan, aku sedang repot sekarang. Lebih baik kau taruh saja didepan nanti aku masukkan sendiri."

"Oh, baiklah aku pulang dulu ya Hinata-chan."

"Hem!"

Klik.

"Ah.. siapa itu Hinata? Pacar?" tanya gadis China itu.

"Bukan, hanya tukang antar barang. Lebih baik Onii-chan dan Onee-chan ke apartementku untuk membantuku beres-beres deh." ajakku.

"Iya Neji-kun! aku ingin tahu gadis ini bisa mengurus apartement tidak. Aku takut tempat tinggal yang dia sebut apartment, sebenarnya adalah kapal titanic yang pecah." ucapnya dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Baiklah!" balas Onii-chan singkat.

Apartement Hyuga Hinata.

"Gimana? apakah apartementku layaknya kapal titanic yang pecah?" tanyaku sarkastik.

"Hm.. tidak terlalu buruk juga kau, Imouto." kini Neji-nii ikut mengejekku.

"Onii-chan, daripada kau mengejekku lebih baik kau masukkan barangku, Sekarang!" salah nii-chan, sekarang aku memasuki mode evil.

"Iya-iya!" balasnya sembari berjalan santai menuju pintu.

.

.

.

.

2 jam kemudian

.

.

.

.

"Ah-ha-ah-ha"

Kami bertiga sama-sama menghembuskan nafas panjang. Capeknya minta ampun!

Setelah minuman yang tersedia menjadi lebih dingin, aku langsung menyeruput minumanku.

kling-tut-kling-tut.

"Ah! Sepertinya designer kita menelfon, Neji-kun!" ucap gadis dewasa itu.

"Ya sudah angkat saja!" jawab onii-chan, sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Hum!" balas gadis itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlalu pergi ke arah dapur.

"Oniiiii-chhhhaaaaannnn!" panggilku.

Beginilah aku sebenarnya, manja. Hanya seorang saja yang mengetahui sifat asliku. Neji-niichan. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa aku ajak bermanja-manjaan.

"Pijat punggungku nii-chan!" rengekku.

"Hah, kau ini, harusnya kamu yang memijatku, dari tadikan aku yang paling banyak mengangkat barang-barang." ucapnya.

"Onii-chan, aku sudah rindu pijatanmu!"

"Jadi selama ini kau hanya rindu pada pijatanku ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga menyukai uangmu, nii-chan."

"Sial! Selama 3 tahun aku di Amerika, dan kau hanya merindukan pijatan serta uangku saja?" ucapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tentu tidak onii-chan, tentu aku sangat merindukanmu! Terutama akan kasih sayangmu nii-chan." ucapku sambil mengelus pipi tirusnya. Untuk cukup lama aku memandang mata ametysnya, lalu bergulir ke telapak tanganku. 'Ops! perbannya!' batinku tegang.

'Semoga onii-chan tak menyadarinya!' doaku pada Kami-sama.

"Ara-ara? kalian ini membuatku cemburu." suara gadis China ini mengejutkanku, segeralah aku melepas atau lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan tanganku.

"Haha.. Tenten-nee, bersabarlah! Sebelum onii-chan menjadi pasangan hidupmu, dia masih menjadi onii-chanku yang paling bisa ku manjai." balasku dengan senyum.

"Neji-kun, Kuroi-san meminta kita datang sekarang." ucapnya sambil memasukkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Baiklaahh.." ucap nii-chan seraya bangkit dari sofa.

"Imouto yang manis, nii-chan pergi dulu ya!" ucap Neji-nii sambil mengacak surai indigoku.

"Bye!"

"Nii-chan! Jangan lupa tutup pintunya, ya!"

"Ok!" balasnya.

Langkah kakinya lebar menjauhiku, sedangkan gadis China itu mulai berjalan menyusulnya.

Kriet. Pintu pun tertutup seiring keluarnya nii-chan dan kekasihnya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Hinata-chan, hari ini ada pertemuan mendadak di cafe dekat apartementmu ya! pukul 5 sore! Ingat!"

"Hai, Sakura-kaachan!" jawabku sambil tertawa dan sepertinya gadis permen karet itu juga tertawa sebelum mematikan panggilan itu.

"Hah..." kuhembuskan nafas yang cukup panjang, pertanda aku sangt kelelahan.

"Aku ingin tiduurrr... Tapi, aku ada pertemuan dan itu 1 jam lagii.." bimbangku, bagaikan orang gila yang ada di Rumah sakit jiwa aku bergelayut di sofa. Kepala di atas dan pantat di karpet.

"Hahhhhhhh! Lebih baik aku berendam." putusku, siapa lagi yang akan ku ajak bicara, disini aku sendirian.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 30 menit dalam bathup, aku bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi dan memilih pakaian.

Sepertinya setelan celana pendek selutut dan baju silver bermotif bunga lengan panjang tak terlalu buruk. Segera saja aku pakai celana dan baju itu.

"Perlukah make up?" bimbangku.

"Mungkin sedikit bedak tabur dan lipgloss cukup."

Menyambar bedak dan meratakannya, lalu menempelkan lipgloss pada bibirku.

"Yosh! siap!" ucapku sambil berlalu dari cermin.

"Eh! kucir rambut!" tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat ilham dari Kami-sama untuk merapikan rambutku.

Kuambil sisir lalu mengarahkannya pada pucuk kepala, setelah menentukan jarak, aku mulai menarik rambut bagian depan ke belakang dan mengikatnya tanpa tali.

Gini intinya, aku mengikat rambutku bagian atas, bagian bawah digerai. Jangan lupa poni tetap pada tempatnya, dan ada beberapa anak rambut didepan daun telingaku.

Ambil tas selempang berwarna putih, lalu ponsel, dan yang terakhir uang. Jangan lupakan kunci mobil.

Cafe Keroro.

"Dimana sih mereka?" gumamku.

"Hinata!" suara cempreng itu menusuk telingaku dengan cepat, bahkan pengunjung lainnya pun terganggu.

Dengan sedikit berlari, aku berjalan kemeja yang sudah duo gadia itu tempati.

"Ciee... Hinata tampil beda cieee.." ucap gadis bermahkota pirang itu.

"Diam kau, Ino. Jangan berteriak kalau kau, tak ingin meruntuhkan cafe ini." cercaku.

"Iya, Hinata benar Ino, suaramu memang merdu, merusak dunia." tambah Sakura.

"Tapi, Hinata, kau memang tampil beda." ucap Sakura.

"A-a.. Dimana cowok-cowok nggak niat itu?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian.

"Entahlah, mereka memang menyebalkan, apa harus kita para gadis yang menunggu?" jawab Sakura.

"Hai para gadis!" ucap seseorang dari belakang tubuhku.

"Haruskah kami menunggu 15 menit untuk para pria menawan ini?" ucap Ino blak-blakan.

"Ini karena dia." tanpa aba-aba, Naruto dan Sasuke mengucapkan hal yang sama sambil menunjuk muka pucat Sai.

"A-aa... Hahaha.. Hanya ada panggilan dari manager." ucap Sai dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja, Sai. Jadi kenapa kalian menyuruhku untuk datang kesini." Ucapku to the point.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingjn mengumumkan bahwa mulai besok Rabu, kita akan padata syuting, dan untuk Hinata, jaga kesehatanmu, kudenar kau mudah sakit jika kelelahan. Jadi kau tahukan kau hars bagaimana?" panjang lebar Sai.

"Hai-hai." jawabku.

"So? Udah gitu aja?" ucapku lagi.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya aku ingin kau dan Naruto latihan nyanyi di sini." ucap Sai.

"Sai, apa kau kena sawan?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak, kenapa?" balas Sai.

"Ini bukan ruangan khusus, Sai. Apa kau berani menyuruh Hinata di ruangan umum?" jelas Sakura dengan bola mata yang memutar bosan.

"Berani-

'Berani apa kau?' tanyaku melalui tatapan mata yang kini ku ajukan pada Sai.

-Mungkin, tidak" sambungnya.

"Baiklah, karena hari ini, aku Yamanaka Ino mendapat bonus dari tempatku kerja, aku akan menyewakan ruangan khusus untuk kalian." Kata Ino dengan bangganya.

"Go!" perintah Ino.

Ruangan khusus dalam Cafe Keroro

"Nah, Hinata, kau akan ada adegan dimana kau harus menyanyi lagu orange." ucap Sai tiba-tiba setelah sampai diruangan.

"What!" teriakku.

"Gila kau! Tahu lagunya aja tidak." tambahku lagi.

"Inilah tantanganmu, Nona Hyu-ga!" tantang Sai.

"Baiklah kapan syutingnya dimulai?"

"Besok!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc -Habis UN yo-

Halo, reader tersayang, senpai tersayangan, kakak tersayang, dan juri tersayang. Gimana kabarnya? moga-moga baik ya.

-Curhatan seorang Hipu-

Pengumuman! Announcement! Pengakuan!

Saya, Hitamputih904 adalah seorang siswi SMP. Tempat tinggal saya di Bumi. Saya adalah salah satu anak ababil yang sering baca fanfic, kadang rated M juga saya baca :v

Para senpai, author yang lainnya, maafkan saya yang udah melanggar jalur. Oh iya, reader yang tersayang tolong dengan sangat, maafkan saya kalau saya pernah punya salah dan telah menyakiti hati anda. Dan juga tolong doakan saya, soalnya saya mau ujian nasional dan doakan juga nilai saya bagus-bagus, serta dimudahkan dalam mengerjakan soal ya. ^_^

 _ **-Amat sangat terimakasih bagi pembaca pengakuan dosa saya ini-**_

 _ **-Sekian curhatan dari author ababil ini-**_

 _ **Oh iya,, Sebelumnya ada teman saya yang mengatakan bahwa penempatan, sudut pandang, dan yang font yang ada dalam fanfic saya, itu salah (beda dari yang dia ketahui)**_

 _ **Maka saya akan mengatakan, apakah Indonesia memiliki kebudayaan yang sama? tidak bukan.**_

 _ **Maka dari itu, Fanfiction sama halnya dengan Indonesia. Memiliki bahasa yang berbeda, font yang berbeda, sudut pandang berbeda dan penempatan yang berbeda, bahkan random yang bebeda.**_

 _ **Layaknya Bhineka Tunggal Ika, Berbeda-beda tetapi tetap satu jua. This is Us!**_

Big and spesial thanks to :

View Only (Pembantu penerjemah lagu dan penasihat 2)

T : Kenapa dia diucapin pertama dan dikasih penambahan khusus?

A : View Only adalah teman sekaligus sahabat saya disekolah, jadi dia memiliki tingkatan khusus pula di kehidupan saya. Dia satu-satunya yang saja ajak curhat tentang dunia fanfic, dia juga sensei saya dalam bahasa Inggris.

T : jadi yang diatas (waktu bahas inggris) dia yang buat?

A : Iyaa.

Byakugan no hime (penasihat 1)

T : kenapaa ditulis penasihat 1 ?

A : bagi saya, Byakugan no hime itu seperti kakak saya. Dia periview pertama fanfic ini, dia pula orang yang pertama kali saya PM. Dia juga yang selalu saya tanya pendapatnya ini fanfic harus gimana, atau ini orang diturutin atau enggak. Jadi dia itu seseorang yang berjasa bagi saya didunia fanfic.

Narunata

Faizah

Putrizah

Olay

Salsabilla 12

Ana

T : Kenapa yang yang lainnya nggak dikasih tambahan apa gitu?

A : maaf sebelumnya ya, tapi yang lain belum, Ingat! BELUM, jadi anda masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi seseorang yang berkesan untuk saya. *ngarep reviewnya makin banyak dan makin memberi pelajaran.

T : boleh kami menuliskan flame?

A : boleh saja, karena bagi saya flame adalah ujian didunia maya (tidak secara langsung), tidak separah didunia nyata.

T : apakah lagu love yourself hanya muncul diatas?

A : no, masih ada 1 chapter, dimana lagu yourself dinyanyikan Naruto untuk X.

T : X, siapa dia?

A : Itu kejutan.

T : Kenapa Hipu-san sekarang jadi bijaksana?

A : hahaha.. beruntungnya saya kemarin mendapat ilham dari Kami-sama

#thansk uga bagi yang udh ngefav atopun ngefoll!

Last : Read and review again!

Bommbastis!


	6. Chapter 6

Halloo..

Bagaimana? Apakah masih ingat saya?

Huhuhu.. *nangis Bombay* kuharap kalian masih mengingatku..

Hahhh… Daripada aku banyak cincong yuk segera saja,

Drama Musikal © Hitamputih904.

Chara Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

T

Naruhina (dominan), Sasusaku, Saino.

Warning : Banyak Typo, EyD ala author, cerita agak rumit, siap mental, salah penulisan (saya bukan ahli bahasa, karena saya hanyalah hamba tuhan yang sering melakukan dosa,, #plak gak nyambung)

.

.

.

Setelah bertemu di tempat karaoke kemarin sore, aku dipaksa oleh Sai, untuk latihan bernyanyi di sana. Selama 3 jam aku menghabiskan waktu untuk menghafal, mencoba, dan berusaha. Semua itu hanya untuk tugas yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurenai-sensei. Setiap ada tugas, dia yang paling horror diantara tugas dari sensei yang lain.

"Chi.. Uhuk!" sialan, gara-gara Sai, aku jadi serak seperti nenek sihir.

"Hahhh…" akupun menghela nafas panjang, esok hari yang melelahkan. Sangat!

.

.

Kring.. Drrt.. Kring.. Drrt..

'Eh ada telepon!' batinku.

Segera saja aku membantingkan tubuh ke kasur dan menggapai ponsel pintarku.

"Moshi-moshi" salam seseorang dari balik telepon.

"Moshi-moshi" jawabku dengan suara serak.

"Ohoo.. Hinata-chan, kenapa suaramu menakutkan seperti nenek sihir?" ucapnya.

"Diam kau! Baka Namikaze!" teriakku.

"Ampunnn! Ne, nenek sihir, besok pertemuannya di sekolahan, jangan lupa bawa pakaian yang akan kau gunakan untuk syuting ya.." katanya.

"Iya-iya.." jawabku sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala, meskipun dia tak akan melihatnya.

"Ne, Hinata, Shion itu menyukai apa ya.. Aku bingung ingin memberi hadiah apa.." tanyanya lagi.

"Berikan saja boneka beruang yang besar pasti dia suka."

"A-ahh… begitu ya.. Arigato, Hinata-chan."

"Hmm.."

Klik.

Kumatikan ponsel dan bergegas ke ruang pakaian. Aku memang bocah remaja yang hidup sendirian di apartement, tapi salahkan saja nenekku yang berasal dari keluarga Hyuga. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan cucu kesayangannya hidup dalam kesengsaraan.

Setiap hari dia akan mengirimiku uang. Bahkan dia menuliskan dalam surat wasiatnya bahwa aku pewaris tunggal dari kekayaan Hyuga yang ada ditangan nenekku. Tanpa kekayaan Hyuga yang ada tangan nenekku saja, aku sudah hidup mewah. Maklum saja, aku itu sudah menabung sejak berumur 4 tahun dan sekarang umurku 17 tahun.

Uangku sudah berlimpah. Untuk hidup dalam kemewahan(?) itu hal mudah bagiku. Karena aku pintar. Yah, aku memang sedikit angkuh dan sombong jika berhubungan dengan uang dan kecerdasan. Tapi aku tidak membual, semua itu fakta. Jadi untuk apa aku harus malu mengakui yang memang terbukti kebenarannya.

Aku pun mengambil koper mini berwarna biru donker kesukaanku. Memasukkan beberapa stel pakaian yang mungkin akan aku gunakan dalam syuting nantinya. Aku melirik sekilas pada meja dan laci yang berisikan alat dan produk kecantikan.

'Mungkin aku membutuhkannya,' batinku.

.

.

.

Kesokan harinya.

Tepat 1 bulan, 3 minggu, sebelum masuk sekolah, kami berkumpul di sekolahan. Dengan membawa sebuah koper yang berisikan pakaian dan berbagai macam produk kosmetik, aku memasukki mini carku dan melesat menuju KIS.

Ckiett..

Setelah aku sampai di tempat parkir sekolah, aku turun dari mobil dan mengambil koper. Karena saat memasukkan, aku terburu-buru, aku tak menyadari bahwa gitar yang sejak dahulu (baca:sebelum aku diusir) masih tersimpan dengan aman di sini.

"HInata!" panggil seseorang dari balik tubuhku.

"Ah! Sakura!"

"hei, kemana pacar barumu?" sambungku.

"Sudah di TKP! Yuk langsung ke sana biar cepet selesai.." ajaknya.

"Hum!" balasku bersemangat.

.

.

.

Taman belakang.

"Sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Tahun depan!" ucap mereka berlima secara serempak, sedangkan kelompok fotografer Sai, hanya tertawa.

_Adegan 15_

Disini, Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpegangan tangan, dan mereka berlari menuju suatu tempat, terus berlari hingga Sakura dan Sasuke berhenti di depan gudang sekolah dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Oke.. kita cut dulu!" ucapku.

_Adegan 16_

Dengan posisi yang sama, Sasuke dan Sakura pura-pura terengah. Lalu mereka pun melakukan dialog.

"E-eme.. Hosh-hosh!" ucap Sasuke yang tak lain berperan sebagai Red.

"R-red.. Hosh.. diam dulu.. Hosh.." Kini Sakura yang melakukan pen-dialogkan(?)

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka ngos-ngosan, dialog pun dilanjutkan.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu!" kata Red.

"Ada apa, tumben-tumben kau mau bicara padaku. Biasanya saja pura-pura nggak kenal." Ucap Eme.

Dalam drama ini, Sakura dan Sasuke merupakan sahabat dekat ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak. Namun setelah menganjak usia remaja, Sasuke melarang Sakura dekat-dekat dengannya, dengan 1 alasan yaitu Flow.

"Ne, Eme, gomen."

"Nani?"

"Selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk melupakan persabatan kita, aku juga sering pura-pura tak kenal padamu, padahal dulu kita sahabat dekat. Kamu maukan maafin aku?" ucap Red dengan muka sendu.

"Hmm.. Aku-" Ucap Eme sebelum sesuatu yang sengaja mengganggu mereka.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Ponsel diantara mereka berdua bordering.

"Ah! Sebentar ya Eme!"

"Cut!" teriakku lagi.

_Adegan 17_

"Sasuke! Agak menghadap kamera jangan terlalu ke samping! Serong saja!" teriak Sai dari depanku.

"Hn!"

"Come on! Action!" teriak Sakura, entah mengapa semangatnya membara hari ini. Mungkin ada Sasuke selaku pacar resminya sekarang.

"Ada apa?"

"Red-sama, Flow-sama sedang terlilit hutang pada pihak rumah sakit. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" teriak seseorang yang dalam drama ini akan menjadi mata-mata Sasuke, sedangkan yang sebenarnya itu suara Deidara.

"Berikan aku alamatnya dan akan aku selesaikan nanti, setelah urusanku disini selesai!"

"Ha'i!"

Klik.

"Cuuuttt! Deidara! Aktingmu bagus bangeettt!" teriak Sakura, sedangkan yang dipuji sudah berbangga-bangga mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sakura.

_Adegan 18_

Sasuke masih ada di tempat yang sama ketika dia menerima telephone dari anak buahnya a.k.a Deidara.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tapi aku masih berharap Flow akan menerimaku."

"Gomen ne Rain. Aku belum bisa memenuhi janjimu. Mungkin setelah Flow mengatakan tidak secara langsung, baru saat itu aku akan mengikuti saranmu." Ucap Sasuke mengakhiri adegan monolog-nya dan berlalu ketempat dia dan Sakura behenti.

"Cut! Ayo cepat! Hari sudah mulai panas!" ucap Sakura seraya kembali ke tempat awal.

_Adegan 19_

Sakura berdiam diri, sambil menunggu Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke datang ke TKP dengan cara lari pelan, mereka berdialog lagi.

"Ada apa Red? Kau sampai menjawab telephone dengan menjauhiku segala?" awal Sakura.

"E-eh.. Ano.. Aku ada acara mendadak , Eme. Gomen, aku harus pergi sekarang!" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"A-ah.. Baiklah." Jawab Sakura sedih.

"Jaa-nee.." ucap Sasuke seraya berlari meninggalkan Sakura dalam kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Hohoho.. Sasusaku, kalian memang imut." Ucapku dan dibalas tatapan aneh oleh seluruh kelompok dan kru fotografer Sai.

_Adegan 20_

Kali ini kami mengambil bagian syuting di pinggir jalan sekolah. Dan pemeran adegan ini adalah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Action!" teriak Ino.

Sakura keluar dari gerbang KIS dengan langkah gontai dan raut wajah yang mengenaskan. Tak lama ia berjalan, Naruto muncul di belakang Sakura. Ekspresi Naruto menjadi terkejut melihat Sakura, sebagai Eme ada di depannya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada pengendara motor melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Dan dalam sekejap hampir menabrak Sakura, namun Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan cepat dan membuat mereka seperti pasangan romantis yang tengah berpelukan di pinggir jalan.

"Eme!" teriak Naruto sebagai Blue.

"Kau tak apan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"I-iya.." ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit shock.

Di lain tempat, aku sebagai Rain menangis di belakang pohon.

"Cut.."

"Yang jadi pengendara tadi siapa?" teriak Sasuke.

"Gue!" ucap seseorang di balik kerumunan kru Sai.

Dia keluar dengan pakaian yang sama saat dia berperan sebagai pengendara motor, sebut saja namanya Sasori. Pria dengan baby face ini mampu memikat siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Kalau tadi kau sampai menyentuh kulit Sakura, kepala dan tubuhmu pasti akan terpisah sekarang." Ucap Sasuke tegas.

Dan sekarang Naruto bergidik ngeri, membayangkan bagaimana jika kepalannya dipenggal karena tadi dia memeluk Sakura.

_Adegan 21_

Sekarang aku pemeran utamanya. Kamera mulai merekamku. Disini, dibalik pohon. Air mata masih menganak sungai di pipiku.

"Ne, Kami-sama, kenapa semua terasa sesak?"

"Aku tak suka jika dia mendekati Eme."

"Tapi aku juga tak bisa membiarkan dia sedih mengingat baru kali ini dia menyukai seseorang."

"Namun, apa yang harus aku lakukan pada Eme, dia juga sahabatku! Cintanya pada Red juga besar, tak mungkin aku menyuruhnya berdekatan dengan Blue.."

Dengan air mataku yang mengalir, aku menyelesaikan monolog pada adegan ini. Jujur, aku tak memgerti, tapi aku masih langsung saja menangis ketika melihat Naruto dengan Sakura berpelukan. Apa perasaanku ini telah berbuah menjadi cinta?

"Cut." Kata Sai.

_Adegan 22_

Di sini, Sakura memapah Naruto. Untuk berjalan ke Apotek karena dia menjadikorban tabrak lari tadi. Niatnya hanya luka jadi-jadian ,eh, malah jadi beneran. Entah manusia baby face itu sengaja atau tidak yang pasti tadi Naruto sudah mengancamnya .

"Hei, Blue apa kau tak apa berjalan dengan kaki pincang seperti ini?"

"Hehe,.. Tak apa.." balas Blue.

"Ah! Lebih baik kita bersihlkan lukamu di depan apotek saja?"

"Terserah padamu saja."

"Cut!"

_Adegan 23_

Di depan apotek, Sakura tengah membersihkan luka Naruto. Sedangkan ekspresinya Naruto, dia ketakutan. Takut lukanya dipegang akan menyebabkan rasa sakit.

"Hua! Eme! Sakitt.."

"Hahaha.. Kau itu seperti anak kecil ya, Blue!"

"Huaaaaa!"

"Cut!"

"Huaaaaa!" Naruto masih teriak saat jari lentik Sakura menyenggol lukanya.

"Diam kau Dobe! Kau seperti bayi!" teriak Sasuke, tak terima dengan teriakan Naruto yang sangat tidak elit itu.

"Kuso! Kau yang diam Teme! Ini sakit tahu! Apa jangan-jangan kau cemburu padaku karena Sakura-chan membantuku membersihkan luka yaa..?" setelah mengomel, Naruto dengan sengaja menggoda Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang digoda hanya melengos.

'Ne, Naruto-kun sepertinya bukan Sasuke saja yang cemburu, aku juga cemburu. Sayang, kau sudah menjadi milik Shishi-chan.' Batinku dengan senyum miring.

_Adegan 24_

Adegan ini lagi-lagi dilakoni oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka berada di halte dekat Konoha sambil menunggu bus kota datang.

"Gimana? Kamu beneran mau pulang sendiri?" tanya Sakura sebagai Eme.

"Hmm.. Mungkin Okaa-chan akan mewawancaraiku, karena aku pulang dengan keadaan pincang. Tapi tak apa, Okaa-chan memang selalu over protectif kepadaku." Jawab Naruto.

"hmm.. baiklah, terimakasih sudah mau melindungiku tadi." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Tentu saja, kau itu temannya Rain kan?"

"Loh? Kamu kok tahu?"

"Rain pernah sekali menyebut namamu dalam pembicaraan kami, dan tentu saja aku langsung mengenalimu."

"Oh.."

"Ne, Eme, aku boleh minta emailmu? Mungkin kita bisa jadi sahabat atau yang lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau bisa tanya Rain, dia sudah ku anggap saudaraku sendiri, jadi dia tahu segalanya tentangku."

Tepat Sakura menyelesaikan dialog-nya, Bus pun datang.

"Baiklah, tunggu pesan dariku ya." Ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura yang sudah memasuki bus.

"Cutt… Sakuraa! Berhenti di halte depan, kita akan ke rumah Naruto setelah ini." ucapku setengah berteriak. Dan Sakura pun menunjukkan jempolnya, memberi tanda bahwa dia paham dengan yang aku inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah merapikan peralatan kami, sesegera mungkin kami melesat menggunakan mobil pribadi ke rumah Naruto. Karena Sakura turun di halte depan yang jalannya sedikit menyimpang dari arah jalan ke rumah Naruto, Sasuke menyuruh kami ke rumah Naruto dulu.

Ckiet.. Ckiett.. Ckiett..

Kami berenam plus kru Sai, sampai di depan rumah megah. Rumah ini bisa di katakana amat luas mengingat jarak antara gerbang ke pintu utama sangatlah jauh. Rumah dengan nuansa Eropa-Jepang ini sangat nyaman dilihat. Pohon-pohon yang menjulang di sekeliling jalan, taman yang penuh bunga berwarna, serta air mancur menyambut kedatangan kami tadi.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Okaa-chan!" teriak Naruto dari depan pintu yang masih tertutup itu.

"Ha'I.. Okaerinasai, Naru-kun…." Okaa-chan Naruto nampak linglung melihat kedatangan kami. Setelah beberapa menit linglung, Okaa-chan Naruto yang tampak muda itu berteriak kegirangan.

"YEEEYYY… Minato-kun, siapkan hidangan yang banyak kita akan pesta!" teriaknya.

"HEE?" dan kami berlima plus tim Sai, dilanda kebingungan. Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku orang tuanya itu.

.

.

.

"Oo.. Jadi kalian disini dengan tujuan syuting ya.."

"Begitulah okaa-chan.." jawab Naruto, setelah mereka dipersilahakan duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ahh.. hampir saja aku lupa.. Aku Okaa-chan-nya Naruto, kalian boleh memanggilku Okaa-chan seperti saat Naruto memanggilku, atau memanggilku Kushina-baachan." Ucap Kushina-baachan yang mampu memikat perhatian Naruto.

"Jangan ada yang memanggil ibuku, dengan sebutan Okaa-chan selain pacarku atau Istriku nanti." Ucap Naruto menyela sambil menatap tajam kami.

"Ha'I" jawab kami serempak.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang senja, namun kami harus menyelesaikan adegan ini dan adegan selanjutnya, kita lanjutkan esok hari. Meski tak ada kegiatan atau peran, tubuhku sungguh letih. Ino yang sedari tadi menjadi ahli rias bersamaku selalu mengatakan bahwa wajahku pucat. Mungkin ini hanya kelelahan saja.

"Ne, guys, gimana kalau sekarang aja? Aku udah capek nih.." ucapku yang langsung menarik perhatian yang lainnya benar saja. Hari memang sudah semakin senja dan kami di sini masih mengobrol.

"A-ah.. gomen-gomen, jadi bagaimana tentang syuting-nya?" tanya Kushina-baachan.

_Adegan 25_

Di sini Naruto, berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih, menuju kekediamannya.

"Okaa-chan.. Tadaima.." ucapnya.

Kriet..

"Okaeri.. nas.. ai.. Blue! Kenapa kakimu diperban?" tanya Kushina-baachan dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar terkejut. Sepertinya Kushina-baachan tidak menyadari, bahwa sejak tadi kaki Naruto memang sudah diperban.

"Ah.. Tadi aku menolong temanku, okaa-chan." Jawab Naruto sambile menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ara-ara.. Siapa yang kau tolong, Blue?" goda Kushina-baachan yang mulai mendalami karakternya.

"Teman okaa-chan, hanya teman." Jawabnya lagi dengan muka datar, sedater aspal.

"Entah nanti bagaimana" ucap Naruto pelan, namun terekam jelas dikamera.

"Baiklahh.. Ayo kita masuk, okaa-chan sudah memasak ramen untukmu." Ajak Kushina-baachan.

"Arigato kaa-chan."

"Cuutt.." teriak Ino.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Naruto, ini beneran sakit?" tanya Kushina-baachan.

"Benar kaa-chan, Jangan di-" ucap Naruto sebelum.

"huaaa!" Kini tangan Kushina-baachan sudah menyentuhnya.

'Uh! Kenapa ini? Kenapa terasa sakit?' batinku, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menyerang otakku bagian belakang, terasa sangat sakit. Semula aku bisa menahannya, namun rasanya semakin sakit dan tiba-tiba saja semua menggelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Eh? Kenapa semuanya gelap?' batinku.

"Hinata-Hinata!"

'Eh? Siapa yang memanggilku?'

"Hinata!" serunya lagi.

"Shishi?" ucapku setelah melihat seorang gadis yang mirip Shion berada di depanku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kalau aku pergi nanti, jaga Naruto untukku ya. JIka kau punya perasaan padanya jangan dipendam, katakanlah. Aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu."

"Ah! Ada satu lagi, kalau nanti waktuku sudah dekat. Antar aku ke taman saat dulu kita masih bersama ya.. Bersama-sama dengan Naruto kecil." Sambungnya lagi.

"Ha? Kenapa waktumu sudah dekat Shion?"

"Itu takdir." Ucapnya sembari melayang menjauhiku.

"Shion!"

.

.

.

.

"Huaaa!" teriakku dengan tiba-tiba. Dan benar saja aku langsung terbangun di atas kasur empuk yang ku yakini bukan milikku.

'Di sini sangat sepi, hari juga sudah gelap. Tapi aku dimana? Ini bukan kamarku.' Batinku.

"Argh!" tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit itu menyerangku.

'Apa penyakitku merambat secepat ini?' batinku.

Setelah beberapa detik diatas kasur sambil memegang kepala, rasa sakit ini sudah mulai reda. Karena perut yang sudah minta di isi, dengan sangat terpaksa, aku turun dari ranjang dan meraih kenop pintu.

Kriett..

.

.

.

Aku terus berjalan, hingga menemukan suara hiruk-pikuk di suatu ruangan. Ah! Aku ingat sekarang, aku masih berada di rumah Naruto, kurasa mereka sedang makan. Aku pun berjalan mengikuti sumber suara itu. Mereka tengah makan dengan canda tawa, semua tak ada yang menyadariku. Hingga akhirnya ku mengucap salam.

"Konbawa." Ucapku dengan suara khas orang sakit. Serak.

"Eh?" ucap Kushina-baachan, yang diikuti tatapan aneh dari teman yang lain.

"Anoo.. Apa kalian bisa memberiku sedikit makanan? Aku lapar." Ucapku dengan senyuman malu.

Semuanya tak bergeming, berkedip pun tidak.

"Apa kau Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

Aku pun berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau aku bukan Hinata, apa aku hantu?" tanyaku sambil memeluk lehernya.

"Huaaa! Kau benar-benar Hinata. Kau membuat kami cemas dengan pingsan tiba-tiba. Dokter baru saja keluar dari kamarmu dan mengatakan pada kami, mungkin kau akan bangun 3 jam lagi, karena dokter memberikanmu obat. Dan sekarang kau bangun diantara kami, membuat aku terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang baru saja di beri obat, bangun dengan tiba-tiba, dan minta makan." Ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Hahh… Aku mimpi buruk dan itu membuatku bangun. Baa-chan.. Berikan aku makanan.. Aku sudah kelaparan. Sejak pagi, aku belum sarapan baa-channn.." ucapku sambil menatap melas ke Kushina-baachan.

"A-ah.. Baiklah.. Duduk saja di samping Naruto."ucapnya.

Aku pun berjalan dan menarik kursi yang ada di samping Naruto, setelah itu aku memegang sendok dan garpu.

"Kau mirip hantu, Hinata!" ucapnya setelah menengok parasku yang memang berubah 180 derajat.

"Diam kau, rubah busuk!" jawabku sembari melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Nah, ini, Hinata-chan.. Silahakan dimakan." ucap Kushina-baachan.

"Ah, arigato, Baa-chan! Itadakimasu!" ucapku, yang disusul gelakan tawa dari penghuni tempat makan.

'Mungkin mereka baru saja melihat adegan langka.' pikirku, seraya melanjutkan aktifitas makan.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, aku bergegas merapikan barang, dan kembali ke apartement. Rasanya pegal sekali badanku. Ah! Hampir saja aku lupa. Aku harus minum obat! Memalukan, jika aku pingsan lagi, seperti tadi.

"Setelah minum obat, aku mau ngapain ya?"

"Ah! Sialan, aku lupa, kalau si Sai memberiku tugas untuk latihan lagu itu."ucapku seraya mengambil ponsel dan mencari lirik lagu yang sudah ku tulis di kertas.

"Ekhem! Do.. re.. mi.. fa.. so.. la.. si.. do.." sepertinya kemampuanku sudah kembali.

Klik, klik, klik.

Segera saja aku menyalakan lagu yang akan ku nyanyikan.

Nada-nada itu mengalun dengan indah di telingaku, dan sebentar lagi penyanyi-nya akan menyanyi, aku harus mengikutinya!

*Orange - Seven Oops(7!)*

"Chiisana kata wo, narabete aruita,"

~ Kita berjalan, dengan bahu yang beriringan,~

"Nan demo nai koto de warai ai, onaji yume wo mitsumeteita,"

~Tertawa karena hal sepele, seperti kita maju mengejar mimpi yang sama~

"Mimi wo sumaseba, ima demo kikoeru,"

~ Jika kudengarkan dengan saksama, aku masih bisa mendengarnya,~

"Kimi no koe, orenji iro ni, somaru machi no naka,"

~ Suaramu.. mewarnai kota ini menjadi oranye,~

.

"Kimi ga inai to, hontou ni taikutsu da ne,"

~Ketika kau tak ada di sisiku, aku sangat bosan,~

"Sabishii to ieba, warawarete shimau kedo,"

~Saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku kesepian, kau hanya tersenyum padaku,"

"Nokosareta mono, nando mo tashikameru yo,"

~ aku telah berkali-kali memastikan, bahwa segala hal yang kau tinggalkan,~

"Kieru koto naku, kagayaiteiru,"

~ Tak'kan pernah sirna, akan selalu bersinar berkilauan,"

.

"Ameagari no sora no youna, kokoro ga hareru youna,"

~ Bagai langit saat hujan reda, begitu melegakan hatiku,~

"Kimi no egao wo oboeteiru, omoidashite egao ni naru,"

~ Ku'kan kembali tersenyum bahagia'pabila kuingat, kukenang senyumanmu,~

.

"Kitto futari wa, ano hi no mama,"

~Aku tak dapat menahan senyuman,~

"Mujaki na kodomo no mama,"

~Layaknya kami di hari itu,~

"Meguru kisetsu wo kakenukete iku,"

~Seperti anak kecil yang tak berdosa,~

"Sorezore no ashita wo mite,"

~ Berlari, melampaui, musim yang berlalu, menghadapi hari esok kita masing-masing,~

.

"Hitori ni nareba, fuan ni naru to,"

~ Aku merasa gelisah, bila aku sendirian,~

"Nemuritakunai yoru wa,"

~ Saat malam aku tak mampu tuk terlelap,~

"Hanashi tsuzuketeita,"

~ Kita terus saja terjaga, saling bercerita,~

"Kimi wa korekara nani wo mite iku no darou,"

~Aku ingin tahu, apa yang kau hadapi di sana,"

"Watashi wa koko de nani wo mite iku no darou"

~Apakah sama dengan yang kuhadapi di sini,~

"Shizumu yuuyake orenji ni somaru machi ni,"

~ Perlahan, akan kucoba mempercayakan air mataku pada kota ini,~

"Sotto namida wo azukete miru,"

~Dimana matahari tenggelam dan mewarnai semuanya menjadi oranye,~

.

"Nan oku mono hikari no naka, umareta hitotsu no ai,"

~ Di tengah ratusan juta cahaya,telah lahir secercah cinta,~

"Kawaranakute mo, kawatte shimatte mo,"

~ Meskipun kau tak berubah, meskipun kau terlanjur berubah sekali pun,~

"Kimi wa kimi da yo, shinpai nai yo,"

~ Kau adalah kau, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan,"

.

"Itsuka futari ga, otona ni natte,"

~ Senang rasanya, bila kelak kita berdua telah tumbuh dewasa,~

"Suteki na hito ni, deatte,"

~ Bertemu dengan mereka, yang akan membuat kita bahagia~

"Kakegae no nai, kazoku wo tsurete,"

~Membawa serta keluarga yang tak ternilai harganya,~

"Kono basho de, aeru to ii na,"

~ Dan bertemu kembali, di tempat ini,~

"Ameagari no sora no youna, kokoro ga hareru youna,"

~ Bagai langit saat hujan reda,begitu melegakan hatiku,~

"Kimi no egao wo oboeteiru, omoidashite egao ni naru,"

~ Ku'kan kembali tersenyum bahagia'pabila kuingat, kukenang senyumanmu,~

.

"Nan oku mono hikari no naka, umareta hitotsu no ai,"

~ Di tengah ratusan juta cahaya,telah lahir secercah cinta,~

"Meguru kisetsu wo kakenukete iku,"

~Seperti anak kecil yang tak berdosa,~

"Sorezore no ashita wo mite,"

~ Berlari, melampaui, musim yang berlalu, menghadapi hari esok kita masing-masing,~

"Sorezore no yume wo erande."

~ Memilih impian kita masing-masing.~

Instrumen dari lagu itu masih mengalun dengan indah, dan berakhirlah lagi yang kunyanyikan ini.

"Huahhhhh… Capeknyaaa… Padahal aku cuma nyanyi segitu doang…" helaku.

"Hm.. kalau dipikir-pikir nasib amat buruk di drama ini, sungguh mengenaskan. Aku suka sama Blue, tapi Blue suka sama Eme. Huh.. tak beda jauh dengan kisah percintaanku di dunia nyata. Aku suka sama Naruto, tapi dia suka sama Shion." Ucapku setelah berfikir tentang nasibku di dunia nyata dan dalam drama tak jauh beda.

"Eh! Ngapain aku jadi ngomongin Naruto lagi sih? Ah.. Ini pasti efek dari peran yang ku lakoni sekarang."

"Ini sudah malam, tapi aku ingin mandi.. Tapi kalau aku sakit nanti siapa yang ngurusin aku… Huaa…"

Dalam kebimbangan aku berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil handuk yang berbentuk kimono.

"Tak apa lah.. berendam dengan air hangat, tak akan membuatku sakit."

Aku pun bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat. Setelah itu aku mengambil sabun cair yang berbau lavender kesukaanku. Kutuangkan dalam bak secukupnya dan bergegas menanggalkan satu-persatu pakaianku, lalu berjalan dan mulai menenggelamkan tubuhku dalam bak mandi itu.

Sekitar 3 menit aku berendam dengan menutup mata, berharap rendaman ini dapat membuat tubuhku sehat kembali.

"Hinata-Hinata!"

"Hinata!"

"Kalau aku pergi nanti, jaga Naruto untukku ya. JIka kau punya perasaan padanya jangan dipendam, katakanlah. Aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu."

"Ah! Ada satu lagi, kalau nanti waktuku sudah dekat. Antar aku ke taman saat dulu kita masih bersama ya.. Bersama-sama dengan Naruto kecil."

"Itu takdir."

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan, percakapan antara aku dan Shion dalam mimpi menguar ke permukaan otakku. Akupun membuka perlahan mataku dan memikirkan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"hm.. Untuk apa Naruto menyukaiku, kalau Shion sudah menjadi kekasihnya? Dan sejak kapan kami pernah bermain dengan Naruto saat kecil?" pikirku.

Semua ini seperti lingkaran setan yang tak ada habisnya. Hingga suara deringan telephone membuyarkan pikiranku.

Kring.. Kring..

"Eh, ngapain si Namikaze itu, menelpon diriku? Dengan video call lagi.." ucapku setelah menyadari bahwa Narutolah yang membuat handphoneku bordering.

Klik.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" ucapku mengawali pembicaraan.

Bukannya menawab, raut wajahnya malah berubah menjadi terkejut, pipinya pun memerah.

"Hei, Namikaze Naruto, ada apan denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu terkejut?" tenyaku beruntut.

Lagi-lagi dia tak menjawab, dia malah menunjuk diriku.

"Aku?" dia mengangguk.

Aku pun melihat tubuhku,

"Ya Tuhan! Yang benar saja! aku masih dalam keadaan bertelanjang dan sekarang dia menelpon dengan video call? Sialan! Otakku kenapa tidak bekerja saat ini?!" batinku.

"Baiklah, Naruto jangan menutup panggilanmu. Aku akan memakai handuk dulu."

Dia mengangguk lagi.

Kutaruh handphoneku dengan posisi terbalik di meja. Dan segera saja aku keluar dari bak mandi, mengambil handuk. Serta memakainya. Handuk berbentuk kimono, berwarna magenta(?) dengan hiasan beruang melekat indah di tubuhku.

"Nah! Sekarang baru pas." Ucapku, seraya mengambil handphone yang ku balikkan tadi dan membawanya ke tempat tidur.

"Oi Narutooo!" panggilku.

Dia kemana? Saat handphoneku, kubuka lagi, yang muncul hanyalah atap rumah dan lampu yang bersinar terang.

"Ah.. Gomen-gomen.. Ano.. Hinata.. Apa hari ini, aku boleh menginap di apartemenmu? Saat ini, Tou-san dan Kaa-chan sedang pergi berurusan dengan bisnis, dan aku malas, di rumah sendirian.." ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan puppy eyes.

"Hei! Bagaimana dengan temanmu yang lain?"

"Mereka sibuk.."

"Hm.. baiklah.." ucapku padanya.

"Begini, nanti pukul 8 aku akan datang, sekarang aku akan menyiapkan pakaianku dulu, oke?"

"Baiklah.."

Klik.

Sambungannya pun terputus.

"Sepertinya, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untukku dan untuknya." Ucapku dan bergegas ke ruang pakaian.

.

.

.

.

Tok.. Tok..

Kriett..

"Konbawa." Salamnya.

"Konbawa, kenapa kau tak langsung masuk, padahal kau sudah tahu password-nya." Ucapku padanya.

"Hahaha.. kan tidak enak, kalau aku masuk ke apartement orang lain, tanpa ijin pemiliknya." Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Tapi sebelumnya, kau sudah masuk tanpa minta ijin." Ucapku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ahahaha.. itukan bedalagi ceritanya, Hinata.." ucapnya sambil memelukku.

"Hangat.." Batinku.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Hinata, habis ini kita mau ngapain?" ucapnya.

"Entahlah.." ucapku sambil mencuci piring kotor yang tadi kita gunakan untuk makan.

"Sini aku bantu." Ucapnya, hendak mengambil piring yang kotor.

"Jangan sentuh yang kotor. Bersihkan saja piring yang basah dengan tisu." Perintahku.

"Ha'i.. ngomong-ngomong, nanti aku tidur dimana? Aku sudah bawa futon lipat lhoo.." ucapnya.

"Tak perlu pakai futon, aku masih memiliki satu kamar lagi."

"Wah.. apartementmu, luas juga ya, Hinata."

"Iya.. ini hadiah dari nenekku."

"Hm.. sebenarnya, hari ini, aku ingin mendiskusikan tentang peran kita."

"Memang ada apa dengan peran kita?" tanyaku padanya.

Sekilas dia tampak khawatir, namun dia tetap berusaha untuk tak menampakannya.

"Tentang adegan ciuman, yang akan kita lakoni." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ouu.. APA!" ucapku sambil berteriak.

"Memang ada di halaman berapa, adegan yang itu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Halaman 27." Ucapnya singkat.

Segera saja aku berlari dari ruang makan dan menuju kamarku. Tidak mungkin, aku mampu melakoni adegan itukan? Dicium saja, aku tidak pernah.

Kubaca baris, demi baris yang diketik oleh sahabat tercintaku yaitu Yamanaka Ino. Dan di baris ke 9 dia menuliskan bahwa Rain mencium Blue saat Blue tidur.

"Mati saja, kau Hinata!" ucapku.

"Ekhem.. sepertinya kita harus latihan." Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba ada di depan pintu apartementku.

"Tidak mungkin, dicium saja, aku tidak pernah. Apalagi mencium!" ucapku setengah berteriak pada Naruto.

"Ha'i-Ha'i. Bagaimana, kalau kita latihan dulu?" ucapnya.

"Hei, aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau aku telpon ke Ino dulu? Mungkin dia bisa mengganti alur cerita?" ucapku setengah tidak yakin.

"Terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Dan berakhirlah, kami di sini di atas ranjang berlatih mencium. Andai saja Ino mau mengganti alur cerita, mungkin kami tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini.

Dan saat aku tanya kepadanya, bagaiman kalau aku mencium di sisi lain Naruto, selain bibir? Dia hanya terkekeh dan menjawab, disana kau itu menyukainya Hinata, dan tentu saja kau harus menciumnya tepat dibibir.

"Kami-sama! Aku bisa gila." Ucapku dan kembali terduduk setelah percobaan yang ke-29 .

"Kau pasti bisa, Hinata! Kau itu calon aktris yang handal!" semangat Naruto.

"Sayang sekali, Naruto. Aku tak bercita-cita menjadi aktris. Cita-citaku adalah dokter." Ucapku sembari memalingkan wajah.

"Ah.. yang penting kita harus bisa melakoni ini dengan baik dan semua akan selesai. Atau Kurenai-sensei akan memberi nilai kita dibawah E." ucapnya dengan sedikit ancaman.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan berusaha." Ucapku.

PERCOBAAN KE-30

Naruto yang pura-pura tertidur diatas kasur kesayanganku. Dan aku harus mengucapakan kalimat nista itu seraya menciumnya.

"Ini semua pasti sudah direncanakan oleh Ino." Batinku.

Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya, dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Aishiteru, Blue!" ucapku lirih.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, dalam hitungan detik wajahku dan wajahnya semakin dekat dan…

Cup.

"Aku berhasil!" ucapku sembari memeluk Naruto erat.

"Omedato, Hinata!" ucapnya dengan tangan yang membalas pelukanku.

Cukup lama, kami berpelukan hingga otakku yang cemerlang ini, mengobarkan bendera peperangan. Posisi kami, saling berpelukan di atas kasur, seperti pengantin baru. "Eh! Apa ini?" innerku berteriak.

Segera saja, aku bangun dari pelukan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir, menunjukkan gigi-giginya. Aku bisa gila, jika Naruto terus-terusan memberikan tatapan itu! Dan ah! Apalagi senyumnya, dia benar-benar membuatku _melted_!

"Ah! Gomen-gomen.." ucapku dengan menundukkan kepala, aku sungguh malu sekarang.

Gadis pemalu sepertiku, mengijinkan seorang pria masuk ke apartementnya, makan bersama, latihan ciuman, lalu berhasil menciumnya, dan baru saja aku memeluknya duluan. Aku pasti sudah gila, aku harus periksa ke Tsunade-baachan dulu, mungkin aku terserang phobia, atau apalah itu, yang mampu membuatku meleleh tak berdaya, di depan Naruto.

"Eh! Kenapa minta maaf, Hinata-chan?" ucapnya dengan mata yang terheran-heran.

"Ta-tadi, a-aku peluk-peluk kamu, padahal aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Dan satu lagi, aku memelukmu, tanpa ijinmu." Ucapku dengan sedikit terbata di bagian awal.

"Hahahaha…." Tawanya, bahkan karena tawanya yang meledak itu, dia memegang perutnya.

"Kau itu, sahabatku sejak kecil, Hinata-chan, ngapain malu-malu gitu?" ucapnya.

"Eh? Sejak kecil?" tanyaku.

"Yup! Apa kau tak ingat dulu kita sering ke pantai bersama?" ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi bertanya kepadaku.

"Nani? Kapan kita pernah bersama?" tanyaku.

"Kami-sama! Hinata! Kau itu pintar, ingatanmu kuat. Tapi ingatan kuatmu itu, hanya berlaku saat kau sudah mengerti hal ini dan hal itu ya? Apa saat kecil kau tak pernah merekam memori tentangku dan Shion?" ucapnya lebar.

"Aku selalu ingat tentang Shion. Tapi aku tak ingat kau pernah… berte..man.. dengan kami." ucapku sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang barusan dia katakana.

Pantai? Ah.. sepertinya, aku mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau! Banana boy!" teriakku dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Banana Boy?" tanya Naruto ulang.

"Kau anak kecil yang hobi makan pisang, terus kulit pisang itu, dan kau selalu salah menempatkan kulit pisang itu, akhirnya kau membuang kulit pisang itu ke tempat sampah non-organik!" jelasku.

Mana mungkin, aku lupa dengan bocah pisang itu? Teman pria pertamaku, pengubah hidupku, panutanku, pahlawanku. Hanya saja, aku lupa siapa namanya.

"Haha.. akhirnya, kau mengingatku ya, Hime!" ucapnya bersemangat.

Wajahku memanas, aku hampir saja lupa, bahwa dia selalu memanggilku Hime, jika kami bersama.

"Hah.. Jadi bagaimana, kehidupanmu, di London, banana boy?" tanyaku.

Seingatku, dia yang meninggalkan kami, karena perusahan kakeknya yang ada di London, kala itu menurun drastis. Yah, bocah pisang. Itu yang ku ucapkan setelah dia, salah membuang kulit pisang.

Itu terjadi, saat tou-san dan kaa-san, pergi ke luar negeri. Lebih tepatnya, saat aku diasuh oleh Hiazhi-jiisan. Rumah paman yang tak terlalu besar, namun terkesan elegan. Rumah yang cukup strategis, dekat dengan pasar, dekat dengan tempat ibadah, dekat dengan sekolah, dekat dengan tempat wisata, dan lainnya.

Tempat wisata yang berada tak jauh dari rumah adalah pantai. Dulu, saat Hiazhi-jiisan, sedang kerja, dan Neji-nii, sedang sekolah, aku akan kabur ke pantai. Nah, dari situlah, aku bertemu dengan Shishi-chan dan Banana Boy.

Banana Boy, bocah hiperaktif yang mampu membuat suasana kami, selalu damai dan menyenangkan. Dia yang mampu mengubah pendirianku, dari yang lemah menjadi Hinata yang _keep strong_ menjalani cobaan hidup ini.

Namun, krisis perusahaan milik kakeknya, membuat dirinya terbawa arus, kembali ke London. Ayahnya, harus menghandel segala masalah yang muncul pada perusahaan.

"Hm.. saat itu, _dad move to a monster_. _He was to be a bad dad_. Aku yang biasanya manja padanya, harus tersiksa, karena ayah selalu sibuk dengan setumpuk dokumen yang ada. Namun ibu, memberiku, kasih sayang yang lebih banyak, disbanding yang ayah berikan sebelumnya. Perlahan namun pasti, perusahaan mulai membaik, berkat kepiawaiannya. _Iam proudly with dad_. Dan semua itu berlalu, setelah perusahaan normal kembali. Ayah mulai menyayangiku dan memanjakanku." Ucapnya panjang lebar dengan ekspresi yang selalu berubah di setiap kalimatnya.

"Hm.. jadi, setelah itu, kau kembali ke Jepang?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Hampir 1 jam lebih 30 menit, kita gunakan untuk berbincang mengenal lebih dalam satu sama lain. Setelah berbincang, dia memutuskan, untuk keluar dan menyuruhku, untuk tidur. Bukannya tidur, aku masih terdiam, menerawang masa kecil kami.

Dinginnya malam, tak mampu membuatku bergelung nyaman dibawah selimut. Aku masih terjaga, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi di waktu mendatang.

Dentingan jarum jam, membuatku lama-kelamaan, merasa ngantuk dan bergegas menjelajahi alam mimpi. Semuanya terasa bebas, hingga aku benar-benar memasuki dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata! Baanguuunnn.."

"Ah! Ayolah! Kita akan telat kalau seperti ini…"

Mataku masih terpejam, namun aku sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Orang ini, Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang membangunkanku dengan cara aneh. Pertama, dia meluk-meluk aku. Kedua, dia mengelipkan rambutku ke belakang telinga. Ketiga, dia mencium pipiku. Yang terakhir, dia baru berteriak membangunkanku.

Aku yang sudah bosan mendengar ocehannya itu, langsung bangun dan menatap tajam ke matanya.

"Baka, caramu untuk membangunkan orang tidur salah. Dari peluk-peluk, sampai menciumku, itu SALAH!" teriakku.

Ekspresinya terkejut. Mungkin dia kira, aku masih terlelap saat itu. Hm.. sebenarnya aku tadi sudah bangun, hanya saja aku terlalu malas meninggalkan barang empuk ini.

"A-aah.. gimana, kalau kamu mandi dulu? Aku sudah mandi. Dan jangan lupa, kita ada syuting." Ucapnya, berusaha mengganti topik.

"Hm? Syuting? Hari ini, full adeganmu dan Sakura, baru saat senja tiba, itu adeganku." Ucapku sambil menunjuk-tunjuk muka watadosnya.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau syutingkan?" tanyanya.

"Iya.. Sudahlah.. Kita lupakan pembicaraan ini, aku akan mandi. Masaklah sesuatu." Ucapku seraya bangkit dari kasur, menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi, aku turun ke bawah. Kudapati dirinya duduk diatas kursi, dengan dua mangkok ramen.

"Wah-wah, kau lebih cantik saat tidur, Hime." Ucapnya.

"Terserah kau saja, Ba-na-na Boy" ucapku sambil memandang mangkok ramen itu.

"Kenapa kau masak ramen?" tanyaku.

"Pertama, aku hanya bisa memasak ramen, dan makanan kecil. Kedua, aku tidak tahu dimana barang-barangmu. Yang ketiga, aku sedang ingin makan ramen." Jelasnya sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Huh.. baiklah.. bahan-bahanku ada di laci bawah; sayuran, telor dan dan bahan yang mudah layu, ada di kulkas." Ucapku dengan menunjuk laci bawah dan kulkas.

"Aku tak suka sayur, jadi aku masak ramen." Ucapnya, dengan wajah ngeri.

"Haahhhh… Ittadakimassu!" ucapku

"Ittadakimassu!" ucapnya.

Makan bersama dengan banana boy, tak buruk juga. Tapi, makanannya yang buruk. Mana bisa, aku hidup dengan ramen yang tak sedap ini? aku akan membuatnya, suka makan sayur.

.

.

Kini kami, sudah bersama di dalam mobilnya. Dia tak mengijinkanku, menaikki mobilku, dengan alasan aku masih butuh istirahat. Yah, untung-untung, irit bahan bakar. Dan mengurangi polusi udara.

"Hei, Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Aku akan menginap dirumahmu sampai lusa ya."

"APA?"

"seminggu ini, setiap malam, Tou-san dan Kaa-san, akan pergi bisnis. Dan aku takut dengan hantu. Kau tahukan, mana mungkin aku dirumah sebesar itu, sendirian. Bisa-bisa aku depresi, karena takut hantu."

"Hahaha.. terserah kau saja, aku tak keberatan."

"Arigato, Hime!"

Hanya sebatas itu, percakapan kami, karena mobil sudah sampai di tempat lokasi. Rumah Naruto. Eh? Rumahnya sib aka dobe ini?

"Hei, banana boy, kenapa, kita syuting dirumahmu?" tanyaku sambil menurunkan koper dari bagasi mobilnya.

"Ingat latihan semalam? Bukankah, kita syuting itu dulu?" ucapnya.

"Ah! Mati, kau Hinata. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku harus berkali-kali mengulangi adegan itu, karena aku gugup?" ucapku dengan tangan yang sudah menarik-narik rambutku sendiri.

"Hei-hei! Tenanglah! Kau itu, sudah dinobatkan, oleh kawa-kawan, menjadi calon aktris terhebat loh! Jangan menyia-nyiakan apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangmu. Kau pasti bisa!" ucapnya menyemangatiku.

"hah… Kami-sama! Tolong aku.." ucapku merana.

.

Setelah berhasil, meyakinkan perasaanku, aku ditarik paksa, oleh Naruto. Berakhirlah kami di tengah kerumunan manusia ini. Mata mereka, seolah ingin menelanjangi kami berdua, sekarang juga.

"Ara-ara.. Naru-kun.. semalam kau, menginap di rumah Hinata-chan ya.." tanya ibu Naruto, yang sekarang lebih mirip dengan setan merah.

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kalian, semalam ngapain saja?!" ucap Sakura, yang kini menatap tajam ke arahku.

"La-la-latihan.. c-c-c-ci-ciu-ciuman." Ucapku dengan terbata-bata.

"EH?!" kini semua ternganga dengan ucapanku. "Yang benar saja." mungkin itu yang bisa, kami artikan dari tatapan ganas mereka.

"Dobe! Apa kau menyentuh pa-"

Duagh.. tinju Sakura melayang ke bagian rahang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Berhenti bicara, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura, sepertinya Sakura tahu, apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Teme, apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Naruto.

Setelah mengevaluasi, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, aku mengerti.

"Dasar bocah mesum!" ucapku, lalu menerjangnya dnegan beberapa tonjokan di wajah dan diperut.

Duagh.. Duagh.. Duagh… Duagh.. Duagh.. Duagh… Duagh.. Duagh.. Duagh… Duagh.. Duagh.. Duagh…

Berakhirlah dengan Sasuke pingsan, lalu membawanya ke kamar tamu. Dan sekarang kami berada di depan pintu rumah Naruto, untuk syuting.

_Adegan 26_

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Aku yang berpakaian bebas dengan tas selempang, sebagai pelengkap, mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Menunggu sekitar 2 menit, pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang mirip Naruto.

"Ojii-san. Apa Naruto ada di rumah? Semalam aku menelponnya, tapi handphone-nya tidak aktif? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyaku beruntun, pada pria bernama Namikaze Minato ini.

"Haha.. jangan bertanya dengan frekuensi bicara, secepat itu Hinata. Jadi begini, Naruto itu, kemarin terserempet kendaraan roda dua. Dan sekarang dia harus istirahat agar dia cepat pulih." Ucap Minato-Jiisan.

"Apa parah paman?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Tidak, kemarin hanya lecet. Jadi tidak mungkin sampai separah yang kau bayangkan." Ucapnya.

"Emang Ojii-san mampu mengerti, separah apa yang aku pikirkan?" ucapku dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Haha.. Ojii-san mengalah.. Temui dia sekarang. Dia ada dikamarnya." Ucap Minato-Jiisan dengan tawa yang menyertai.

Aku mengangguk. Pintu itu, kini terbuka, dengan lebar. Aku pun masuk dengan senyuman yang merekah. Berharap hasilnya bagus.

_Adegan 27_

Aku melintasi ruang tamu dan ruang makan di rumah Naruto. Saat aku melintasi ruang makan, Kushina-baasan menyambutku dengan pelukan hangat. Dia menyuruhku untuk membawa nampan berisi bubur ke kamar Naruto.

"Antarkan pada bocah rubah itu ya." Ucap Kushina-baasan dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Baik!" ucapku bersemangat.

_Adegan 28_

Kamera, berada di belakang tubuhku, Sai, kameramen. Aku masuk ke kamar Naruto, dengan nampan yang berisi bubur. Menaruhnya di meja. Lalu duduk disamping tubuh Naruto yang tertidur.

"Apa sebegitu berartinya Eme, dihatimu Blue?"

"Dia mencintai Red, Blue. Aku yang mencintaimu! Kenapa kau beralih kepadanya? Apa aku kurang cantik? Ah.. aku baru ingat. Mana mungkin kau mencintai gadis, yang orang tuanya saja, tak mencintainya. Benarkan?"

Air mata menetes begitu saja dari mataku. Sebenarnya aku sedang mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

"Ah.. apa yang aku pikirkan?" ucapku seraya menghapus air mata yang turun.

"Aku masih tetap ada di samping Blue, tak peduli dia mencintaiku atau tidak. Karena yang terpenting adalah.."

"Aishiteru, Blue."

Kecupan bermakna, ku berikan padanya. Bukan sebagai Rain ke Blue. Tapi sebagai Hinata ke Naruto.

Nafasku yang mulai menipis, membuatku, melepaskan ciuman sepihak yang kumulai. Wajahku memerah.

"Cepat sembuh, Blue." Ucapku lalu berlalu dari kamarnya.

.

.

Setelah aku selesai mencium, dan kamera selesai merekam. Sakura, Ino, dan Sai menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana bisa, kau mencium Naruto sebegitu lembutnya, Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Kemarin kami latihan."

"Bukankah ini pertama kalinya, kau mencium?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, ini pertama kalinya, aku mencium."

"Ini ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Kapan ciuman pertamamu terjadi?" tanya INo dengan mata yang melebar.

"Saat aku berumur 10 tahun." Mereka ternganga.

"Siapa yang menciummu?" tanya Sasuke, yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara kami.

"Banana Boy."

"Siapa Banana Boy?" tanya Sai dengan antusiasnya.

"Namikaze Naruto."

"APA?!" teriak mereka.

"Jangan berteriak. Saat itu, aku bingung, bagaimana cara menghentikan tangisannya." Ucap Naruto membela.

"Lalu aku menciumnya, tepat dibibir." Lanjutnya.

"Kalian benar-benar _horror_. Aku baru melakukan first kiss saat umur 16 tahun." Ucap Ino.

"Aku saat syuting kemarin." Ucap Sakura.

"Kalian, benar-benar mengagumkan. Berciuman di umur 10 tahun." Ucap Sasuke santai.

Semua tangan berharap memukulnya.

.

.

.

_Adegan 29-30-31-32_

Adegan ini, di isi dengan berbagai kegiatan yang di lakukan Blue dan Eme bersama. Dari berjalan ke kantin, ke perpustakan bersama, dan pulang bersama, mereka lakoni.

_Adegan 33_

Ini adegan yang paling menyesakkan bagiku, bagi peranku, dan bagi perasaanku. Setelah syuting di rumah Naruto, kami bergegas ke sekolahan menyelesaikan adegan 29 hingga 32. Dan kini kami di sebuah kafe, milik Sasuke pribadi. _So_ , kita tak terlalu pusing dengan surat ijin untuk merekam.

Di depan kamera, ada Naruto yang gugup dan Sakura yang tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Eme, anoo…" ucap Naruto dengan gugupnya.

"Ada apa, Blue?" tanya Sakura dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

"Ekhem! Sebenarnya aku suka padamu, kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dengan tempo yang cepat.

Mata Sakura, melebar seketika. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi bingung. Lama dia termenung, akhirnya dia buka suara.

"Gomen ne, Blue. Kamu bisa memberiku sedikit waktu, untuk berpikir?" tanya Eme, dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"A-ah.. Tentu saja!" ucap Blue bersemangat.

"Aku permisi, Blue." Ucap Sakura, bergegas pergi dari tempat yang dia duduki.

_Adegan 34_

Kami berjalan menuju halte yang tak jauh dari kafe, juga halte yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit Konoha. Disini, Sakura berjalan dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Kami-sama.. Apa ini semua? Pertama, kau biarkan Red mendekatiku, lalu pergi. Dan kini, kau biarkan Blue dekat denganku serta perasaannya yang mulai tumbuh terhadapku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan.." ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang benar-benar memelas.

Tatapan Sakura yang semula kebawah, kini menatap ke arah samping kanan. Dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi terkejut dan _shock_. Air mata itu, kembali mengalir, dan kini semakin deras.

_Adegan 35_

Aku berjalan di taman kota, letaknya dekat dengan rumah sakit Konoha. Aku berjalan dengan pikiran yang mengenang tentang dirinya. Musik mengalun dengan indahnya. Disini aku hanya menggerak-gerakkan mulutku tanpa ada suara. Kata Sai, kita akan merekam suara di stuio musik milik keluarga Naruto.

Berjalan santai, dengan wajah mendongak, menyusuri setiap keindahan langit yang ada. Pikiranku kini benar-benar melayang. Memikirkan tentangnya. Hingga akhirnya lagu berakhir dan syuting kali ini pun berakhir.

.

.

.

.

"Huaaah… capeknyaa…" teriak Naruto.

"Kau seperti pria tua, banana boy." Ucapku.

"Benar sekali, Hinata. Apa-apaan dia, membedakan sampah organic dan non-organik saja, tidak bisa." tambal Sakura.

"Dia bahkan, pernah kebalik memakai celana olah raga." Ucap Sasuke, semakin menambah dirinya malu.

"Dia pernah bereksperimen makan kelopak bunga." Ucap Ino, yang mampu menyentak perhatian kami.

"Benarkah?" ucap Sakura dengan mata yang dikedip-kedipkan.

"Iya, dia mirip hantu pemakan bunga."

"Kenapa dia tak mati ya?" tanya Sai yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"Manusia tanpa ekspresi! Aku itu punya kekebalan tubuh yang kuat. Aku tak gampang mati." Ucap Naruto bangga.

"Tapi kau akan mati kutu, jika bertemu dengan hantu." Ucapku setengah berteriak.

Setelah itu matanya melebar, dan menggerutu dengan keras.

"Mou! Hinata-chan jahat! Nanti pulang sendiri!" ucapnya padaku.

"Jangan tidur di apartementku!" skak mat.

"Ah.. gomen-gomen.. Himeku yang cantik.. Jangan marah ya.." bujuknya sambil berjongkok di depanku.

"Belikan aku _miniature_ menara Eiffel(?), lalu kau bisa tinggal di apartementku. Bagaimana, Ba-na-na Boy?" tantangku. Dia mengangguk.

Setelah makan besar direstoran milik Uchiha Sasuke, aku dan Naruto bergegas ke mall yang aku tunjukkan. Disana ada banyak pakaian, tas, sepatu, game, novel, alat-alat, dan lainnya. Di depan toko _miniature_ , aku menunjuk-nunjuk benda imut yang berwarna emas.

Naruto mendekat ke arahku. Matanya menerawang benda yang kumaksud. Setelah dia melihat, dia menarik tanganku dan menyeretku masuk ke dalam toko.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu, Goshujin-sama(?), Ojou-sama?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Tolong ambilkan _miniature_ menara Eiffel(?) yang dipajang." Ucap Naruto ramah.

"Ah, yang berwarna emas itu?" tanya pelayan itu, dan aku pun mengangguk.

Setelah itu, dia mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam ruangan. Kotak yang berisi _miniature_ menara Eiffel(?), dengan hiasan salju-saljuan. Tampak indah dan imut.

"Ah, saya tidak mau yang i-"

"Belikan yang itu saja!" ucapku bersemangat.

"Hahh,… Baiklah."

Setelah membungkus benda itu, Naruto menyerahkan atm miliknya. Pembayaran pun selesai.

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi." Ucap pelayan itu.

"Ah.. Kita bukan pasangan loh, nee-chan.." ucapku.

"Oh.. Gomen-gomen." Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan

"No problem!" ucapku dengan senyum yang merekah.

.

.

.

Kami meninggalkan toko itu, awalnya kami akan pulang. Namun Naruto menarikku ke tempat pakaian.

"Ngapain ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Ya beli bajulah.. Apa mau beli eskrim?" ucapnya sambil memutar mata bosan.

"Ha'i.. Jadi, kau mau beli apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kemeja." Jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklahh! Ayo!" ucapku.

Aku sudah tau seluk-beluk tempat ini. Kurang lebih 3 tahun, aku berlangganan di toko ini.

"Ah.. Nona Hinata? Apa yang anda cari?" ucap salah satu pelayan.

"Kemeja untuknya."

1 jam kami gunakan untuk memilih kemeja yang pas untuk Naruto. Naruto memilih 7 kemeja dengan warna yang berbeda-beda,

"Ayo kita ke kasir!" ucapku bersemangat.

"Tidak! Hime, kamu juga harus beli." Ucapnya.

"APA!?" teriakku.

"Belilah dress, mungkin waktunya tak banyak." Ucap Naruto ambigu.

"Baiklahhhh…"

Sudah dua jam, kita disini, untuk membeli 7 kemeja dan 7 dress.

"Ini." setelah pelayan dikasir menyebutkan nominal yang harus kita bayar, Naruto lagi-lagi mengeluarkan atmnya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ucapnya sambil mengamit tangan kananku.

.

.

.

Tbc

^0^

Astaga! Apaaa iniiiii…

Udah lama gak up, sekarang hasilnya ancuuurrr…

Gomen! *bungkuk 90 derajat.

sebelum saya bahas yang rempong-rempong.. tolong doakan saya, semoga nilai UN saya bagus ya.. Saya mohon dengan sangat ucapkan amin pada permintaan saya yang tadi.. karena tidak ada yang ampuh selain doa.

Oh iya.. ada yang bilang kenapa kok gak pake lagu happy gitu.

Nah.. masalahnya, aku itu orangnya, nggak punya referensi lagu happy..

So.. kawan-kawan.. aku butuh kalian.

Hmm.. apa aku discontinue aja ya? Kayaknya, sedikit yang minat.

Jika kalian masih minat ini untuk lanjut, review ya..

Jangan lupa sertakan lagu apa yang cocok untuk opening film ini dan endingnya.

Selain itu, isi fic ini udah gak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Jika kalian minta tambah lagu ini dan lagu itu.. Mohon dengan sangat… maafkan saya yang tlah berdosa ini.

Karena beberapa lagu itu, pasti akan berhubungan dengan fic ini. Untuk yang love yourself itu kenapa boleh? Yah, waktu itu saya sedang memikirkan alur cerita untuk syutingnya. Jadi yah bisa di selipin gitu..

Ini fic juga mau selesai (bagian syut)

Kalau ada yang mau tanya, ini cuma Hinata pov, jawabannya tidak.

Mungkin mulai chap 9 nanti, mulai personal dramus pov. Jadi mulai chap 9 nanti, mungkin Naruto pov atau Sasuke pov atau yang lainnya.

Oh lagi.. soal lagu yang diatas, jika ada yang salah dalam penerjemahan, saya minta maaf.. saya bukan orang yang mampu menerjemahkan bahasa jepang. Saya cuma menggabungkan dari 2 blog yang menurut saya pas, saya cantumkan, atau saya ubah sedikit.

Lagiii… Magenta.. Itu lhoo… yang ada di game pou.. waktu saya main pou, ada pakaian pou yang berwarna pink-pink gimana gitu.. jadi kalau reader mau tahu, download pou dan lihat warna yang namanya magenta.

Dan soal fic ini selesainya kapan, klo masih lanjut dan nggak discontinue, mungkin chap 14 atau 15 udah selesai..

#gomen_ya_kalau_malah_bahas_seuatu_yang_gak_jelas

Terima kasih bagi yang selama ini mengikuti, cerita abal-abal milik Hipu.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk baca,

Terima kasih bagi yang mereview fic ini,

Terima kasih yang sudah mau memfavorit dan memfollow cerita ini.

Dan Terima kasih yang banyak saya tuangkan bagi anda semua yang membaca catatan kecil saya.

So, arigato, jika hati kalian masih berkehendak, saya akan melanjutkan.

Big love,

Hipu.

"A-aa… Tes-tes.. yosh! Cukup segitu volumenya!"

"Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa, bagi yang menunaikan!"


End file.
